


Creature Fear

by agwang88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Levi is an ass at first, M/M, Might Get Gory, Will probably add tags as I go, Winky Face, or enemies to lovers, other creatures, smut isn't til later chapters, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agwang88/pseuds/agwang88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren shares an ability with the very thing he despises, an ability he is to use in a war nearing. A war where many of his comrades can fall, a war where his loved one can die. </p><p>*changed summary*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breached

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I've been needing to get Eren and Levi out of my messed up head and into a fanfiction I've been waiting to write.  
> I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I do hope you enjoy it.

"Eren! Mikasa!" A small voice yelled, running over to them with a delighted smile planted on his face. They stopped walking when they heard Armin calling their names frantically. Eren nearly being trampled by the blonde, whom never quite got his footing when reaching them."S-sorry!" He exclaimed, the smile never leaving.

"What is it, Armin?" Eren asked with equal enthusiasm, making Armin more hyped up.

"Look, look!" Armin yelled with glee. "It's a book explaining the world beyond the wall, you guys!"

Armin and his wandering brain. Life outside the walls wasn't rainbows and unicorns, it was rain _storms_ and anything but unicorns, those are extinct. Now all that remains is evil, evil creatures like wendigo's, goblins (those little bastards) and, most fearsome among the people of Trost, _werewolves._  The goblins, however, annoy Eren personally.

"Armin," Mikasa said, her voice stern, making Armin peer up at her with less happy eyes. "keep it down about that, you're not even supposed to be harboring those kind of books." Mikasa told him.

Mikasa and Armin using big words like those made Eren feel exceptionally dimwitted, but Eren agreed nonetheless. "Yeah, Armin, you could go to  _jail."_

Armin perked up in fear. " _Jail?"_

"Jail." Eren confirmed, nodding once.

"But I wanna show you guys!" Armin yelled, disappointed. Eren looked over at Mikasa, whom looked as bored as ever. Eren looked back at Armin and shrugged. _No one had to know._

"Lets go somewhere with less people." Eren whispered, hoping Armin would follow along as well, Eren also felt like eyes were on him. On all three of them, on the three kids gaping over the book. Eren looked around, but no pairs of eyes were watching them.

Armin's smile returned. "Okay..." He whispered, trying to be sly like Eren. Eren and Armin were both holding the book by now and they looked up at each other, their grins wide, and nodded once before taking off to their roof.

As they ran a few feet, Eren noticed how empty he was on one side, Mikasa was not running with them.

Mikasa was _always_ with Eren.

Eren stopped abruptly, grabbing Armin's hand to make him stop. Armin yelped as he flew back onto his back, Eren chuckled at him. Eren looked behind him at Mikasa as Armin dusted off his clothes.

"Eren!" Armin whined. "I just washed these!"

"Sorry, Armin!" Eren said, chuckling still. "But Mikasa wasn't following-Mikasa!" Eren asked, running to her, Armin in tow. "Aren't you coming with?"

Mikasa shook her head, her black hair swinging slightly, this made the two boys frown.

"But-" Eren began, but was cut off.

"Eren," Mikasa said. "Make sure you're home before dark."

Eren nodded, about to complain, but Mikasa ran back to the direction of their home.

Eren felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down at Armin, his mouth stretching into a smile, making Armin's do the same.

They fell into step, walking towards their roof, again, before they started sprinting. They reached the abandoned house that every other person was too afraid to be a resident in, because they thought it was haunted by the family that recently lived there, dying from an illness. Not uncommon.

Eren and Armin just laughed as they climbed on the roof the first day and every day since, _their_ roof. Any 'ghost' that said otherwise could just move on with their non-existent life. 

"See?" Armin said as they went through the book. Eren saw creatures, or _animals,_ as Armin corrected him, that didn't have any magical powers, except maybe breathing underwater. But not  _every_ creature beyond the wall could breathe underwater, that was only _fish,_ and animals like fish. "But this!" Armin said, slamming his small palms on the book under him. "This is what I wanted to show you!"

Eren looked down at it after Armin withdrawn his hands from the two pages. It was a drawing, or a painting, of blue. Blue was all Eren noticed at first, but then the blue met a light brown color, Eren assumed it was water meeting ground, because the color was the same color as parts of the ground in Trost.

Eren stared at it longer, trying to decipher what the hell it was. Who was he kidding? "What is it?"

"It's the ocean, Eren!" Armin said, looking about ready to hug the book. Before this page, Eren learned that that is where the fish lived, and _sirens._

"The ocean?"

"Big water!" Armin yipped. "Awfully big water, that's strange to us! It's salty, like when you lick your skin, so you can't drink it... _Or you'll die!"_ Armin said with a dramatic flare. "It's so beautiful, Eren, look!"

Eren _was_ looking, and it  _was_ beautiful. But that was on the outside, Eren learned the things it held,  _some things_ it held. Man-eating beasts that was called a shark, but Eren called it a swimming sharptooth. "How big is it?" Eren asked.

"Bigger than the village we live in itself, Eren, way bigger." Armin exclaimed, his arms spreading out, as if to show Eren. 

Eren looked up into Armins blue eyes as Armin looked up into Eren's blue/green ones, both reflecting wonder. 

"I want to see it someday, Eren," Armin whispered, looking back down at the page, as if seeing it for the first time. 

"I do, too, Armin." Eren agreed, looking back down as well. 

"Can we, then?" Armin asked, getting on all fours and leaning over the book towards Eren. 

"Armin," Eren said, exasperated. "We're thirteen, we're too young!" Eren said, raising his voice to get the point across. Armin was saying this? Armin was the smart one, Armin wasn't the one that made the rash decisions, he was the strategist... He was the one that stopped Eren from making the impulsive decisions, not the other way around. 

So, where in the hell was Armin's mind? 

"I know..." Armin said with his head down. "Grandpa..." Eren had an idea of where this was going. "Grandpa told me his circle of life is coming to an end." 

Eren sat up and pulled Armin into a hug, Armin hugged him back and cried into his neck. Eren could feel Armin's (what should be hot tears, but chilled already by the time they touched Eren's neck) fall down onto his shirt, or down his back. 

"I-I don't know what to do." Armin sobbed. 

Eren hugged him tighter. "Armin, you should be with him," Eren said. "how much longer do you think he has?" 

He felt Armin's shoulders rise in a shrug, then the sobs hit him harder. 

Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"No," Armin said, breaking their hug and wiping his eyes with a small fist. "it's okay, you're right, though." 

First time in... ever that he was right? 

"I should be with him." Armin confirmed.

Eren nodded and stood up, he bent down and closed Armin's book, then handed it to him. "I'll walk you home." Eren said, helping Armin up to his feet.

Armin's eyes went a little wide. "Eren, it's almost dark... What if-" 

Eren cut him off before he could finish. "Armin," Eren scoffed, because he was a badass. "Nothing's gonna happen, come on, I don't want you running into those meatheads, anyway." Eren would always remember when they first became friends. Armin, being shoved up against the wall by three teenagers whose balls still haven't dropped. Eren put up a fight as best he could, but he didn't come out on top, not until Mikasa arrived.   

Armin tentatively nodded and he and Eren set off to Armin's small shack. Eren felt a slight trickle start from his feet, then shoot up his legs as he jumped off the roof. It wasn't a tickling feeling, more like  _ouch._

They made their way to Armin's. Eren looked up when the surroundings became familiar, he knew Armin's home was just ahead. 

Armin's home was smaller than Eren's, for the reason of two people living there-

Scratch that. 

One person living there, as of now. 

Armin immediately cried out when he saw his grandfathers body. It was by the window, clearly it fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Eren assumed Armin's grandfather knew when his time came and looked out at the trees and the wall as his life left him. 

Armin didn't seem to accept that, however. 

Armin ran in, faster than Eren could comprehend, and got to his knees when he reached his grandfather's body, shaking him like he was trying to wake him up. 

Eren just stood there, thinking how sad it looked. Seeing how passionate Armin was, and all to be replaced with the feeling of loss. The feeling of being lost. 

Armin finally stopped shaking his deceased guardian and looked into his closed eyes with wide, scared, blue ones. 

 _Scared and lost,_ a feeling no one wants to feel. A feeling Eren has not experienced, at least not together, those two emotions never tangling together to make him feel what Armin was feeling. 

Eren could help. He  _would_ help. 

"Armin," Eren said, making Armin look up. Eren had to hide his gasp of discouragement when Armin looked up at him with  _those eyes._ Eren swallowed back in his courage to help his friend. "you're staying at my house now, okay?" Eren said, walking to Armin, holding out his hand. "We'll tell my mom what happened, she, Mikasa and  _I_ will take care of you." 

Armin clutched his grandfathers hand. "W-What about him?" Armin asked, looking back at his grandfather. 

_Well, we can't take him with us._

"What are we going to do-to do with him?" Armin gasped, wiping his eyes.

_Oh._

"You'll just sleep, sleep when we get home and we'll come back tomorrow to bury him."

Armin looked back up at Eren, his lower lip wobbling. "I didn't get to say goodbye... N-Not really." Armin said, between his hiccuping cries. "I said goodbye when I left, but that-that doesn't count."

Eren, despite his badass qualities, was starting to feel frightened because the circle of light almost reached the ground and the stars were already appearing. But he needed to be more sympathetic to his best friend and his best friend's situation, whatever higher being up there knows Armin would be if Eren was in this situation. So, he knelt down, putting both knees onto the ground and brought Armin into the second hug that evening. It was a rather awkward hug at that, because, Armin's shoulder was in Eren's chest and to make it  _more_ awkward and painful, Armin's elbow and forearm were against his crotch, making Eren shimmy to one side, so Armin was tilting on his inner thigh. 

"Say goodbye now, Armin," Eren said, standing up. "I'll be outside of the house, just right out there if you need me, okay? Take as long as you need." Armin looked up hesitantly as if he didn't want to spoil the position he was in (which consisted of Armin's head nuzzled into Eren's neck), but he nodded. 

Eren walked away as quietly as he could and shut the door behind him when he reached outside. The fire was burning inside Armin's home, and Eren had become so used to the warmth, that he shivered when he stepped foot outside.

Eren didn't want to over-hear anything Armin said to his grandfather, or else Eren felt as if he'd cry himself. 

He needed to be strong, for Armin. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark now, the little shining fires up in the sky replacing the larger one that his mother told him gave us life. Armin's grandfather told Armin the same.

 _But how_ are _we living when it disappears into the ground?_  

Armin had been inside for a while, and Eren didn't know if he should check on him, or not. He felt like he shouldn't, that he should just stay. What if he went in and Armin was still saying his goodbye's and felt rushed, so he ended it on the spot, Armin was modest in that way. 

But what if he was crying uncontrollably and needed someone to coax him through it? 

Eren decided he could convince Armin to stay if he felt he was being rushed, just as he turned to walk in... 

Armin walked out, putting his blonde hair behind his ears, not looking at Eren. 

"Armin?" Eren asked, his voice squeaking like those large, harmless-looking, fish did. What was it called? Dolphin? The point was, he wanted this whole 'becoming a man' shit to end. 

"Y-Yeah?" Armin asked, his voice breaking, but not because he was becoming a man, because he began crying again. 

Eren looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Want a piggyback ride?" 

Armin looked up at him, and Eren's world got a little lighter, even though it was pitch black outside, the only light source being the moon,  _Armin smiled._

"S-Sure." Armin said and Eren prepared himself for the weight as Armin jumped up onto him. 

Eren carried him all the way home, even running at points when they heard a noise in the distance. 

"Eren!" Armin yelled, clutching to him.  _To his neck._ "I'm scared!" Armin yelped as they heard another crash and Eren ran faster. 

" _Maybe_ if you stopped choking me while I run, this would go faster!" Eren said, his voice squeaking, again. 

" _Maybe_ if you'd put me down so I could just run on my own-" 

"You're in no condition to run, I know you," Eren said. "You'd trip over your own feet." 

"I think you're talking about your-ah!" Armin screeched when they heard another noise.

Eren stopped. 

Eren's whole world stopped. 

There, standing before them, was a wolf. An over grown, larger than the biggest horse, wolf. It was black, and it was panting. Eren could see the drool sliding off its tongue and hitting the ground, not all at once. It's teeth were yellow at the root, then white for the rest of the tooth. That's what terrified Eren the most. 

Those teeth could split him and Armin in half with one bite. 

_Armin._

"A-Armin..." Eren warned. "D-don't move, o-okay?" 

Armin, fucking of all things, fidgeted on Eren's back. 

This didn't make the dog in front of them very happy. Both Eren and Armin screamed when the wolf sent a growl at them. They both cried out as the wolf jumped to them, as if ready to attack. Eren couldn't look at the beasts body any longer, not without losing his mind. 

But, something, maybe the badass inside him, looked up, not just at the wolf, but _in it's black as night eyes._  

A-and the wolf, the wolf, it just skittered away like some cat. 

Eren looked behind him, wondering if maybe there was something scarier behind them, because that seemed more probable than the wolf scurrying away because of  _Eren._

Nothing, not a thing behind him. 

Armin jumped off of Eren and both stared at each other in amazement. 

"What happened?" Armin asked. 

"I-I'm not sure," Eren said, stopping when he heard distant screams, man and woman. "Can you trust your own legs?" 

"Can you?" Armin shot back, ah, sometimes Eren forgets Armin can be snarky. 

Eren grabbed Armin's hand and they ran back home. 

 

 


	2. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone!  
> I'm very glad you guys liked the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
> I've been thinking of what to do with this story, and I've come up with a marvelous idea which I hope you guys like when it comes to that point.

Eren and Armin ran as fast as their legs could carry them, and not to toot their own horn, but they're  _fast._

Fast, not only because they were children and children had all this energy that could never quite be run out, but also because they were running in complete terror from monsters on four legs that wouldn't hesitate to snap their small bones with one crunch of the chompers they possess. 

But, would they _not_ hesitate? The werewolf they ran into just minutes ago  _ran_ in fear, right when Eren mustered up courage he didn't know he obtained and glared into those eyes. He didn't even feel any remote fear at that moment.

But he sure feels it now.

All he could think was _faster, faster, faster._ Run _faster_. 

"Eren!" Armin yelled. "Y-You're going too fast, I'm going to fall!" 

Eren turned back to look at Armin, their hands were still clasped, but Eren was _pulling_ Armin. Eren feared he dislocated his shoulder. 

"Sorry, Armin!" Eren yelled and slowed down his speed to match Armin's.

Eren didn't understand, sure, he could beat Armin in a race, but not by _this much._ Maybe it was the dread filling in everything he was at the moment that had him running as fast as he possible could... but Armin was filled with the same dread, wasn't he? 

"Eren!" Armin shouted, ripping Eren from his thoughts. "We're almost there!" Armin held his hand tighter, Eren did the same. 

They both reached their door, the pounding on the door not drowning out the screams and howls they heard behind them.

"Mom! Mikasa!" Eren yelled frantically. The _howls_ were above everything else. The  _howls_ echoed in his head, enough to make him want to cry out, the  _howls_ made his bones and muscles _burn_ to be howling and running with the wolves under the full moon.

_Wait, what?_

No, no, no... He didn't feel a longing to be with those monsters. No... if anything, he felt a longing to fight amongst with the soldiers that killed the beasts. 

Seconds later, the door flew open and he was suddenly pulled inside of his home with a hand that gripped the front of his shirt, he pulled Armin in as well.

"Eren," Mikasa wasted no time in getting to the scolding. "I told you to be home before dark."

Eren, remembering he was talking to his adopted sister and _not_ his mom, ignored her reprimands and stuttered. "You don't under-Armin-" He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say, even though he had no clue what that was, before he was bombarded with a hug. 

"Eren," His mother gasped. "you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, retracting from the hug, but her hands were still firmly gripping his arms. "Are you okay?" She asked, wiping her tear filled eyes. "Do you realize what's going on out there? How did you... Armin?" She asked when she finally saw him.

"Mom..." Eren said, directing her attention back to him. "Armin's staying with us now, his grandfather..." Eren trailed off, not needing _or_ wanting to say more. 

The bruising grip left his arms, and his mother's arms were now wrapped around Armin's small and trembling frame.

"Armin," His mother breathed. "are you okay? I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She said, withdrawing from the hug the same as she did with Eren and holding Armin's arms. 

_Heh, Armin's arm._

Not the time, Eren. 

"What do we do?" Eren asked out loud. He had never been alive when the walls have been breached, and he was shocked that their screams didn't mix in with the fellow townspeople.

"Right, right," his mother said. "children, get your blankets and pillows, and come in the kitchen when you're finished." His mother ordered. They departed, but Eren stopped when his mother called his name.

"Yes, mom?'

She motioned for him to step closer, which he complied to. "Yes, mom?" He asked again.

"How close were they?" She asked. "The wolves."

"I don't know mom, they were all over." He answered.

"They're the fastest among the creatures," His mother said, but she was mostly talking to herself. "so, the other monsters will be here soon enough."

"I didn't know the werewolves were the fastest," Eren said, frowning.

"It used to be the bloodsuckers, but they've become extinct." His mother said, her mind on Eren now. "hurry now and pack up clothes and toys, Eren." His mother said. He turned to leave as she patted on his back worriedly and rushed to the kitchen.

He walked into the other room, making his way to his space and saw Mikasa hugging Armin. Eren jumped where he stood. It wasn't that Mikasa was heartless, but she certainly was not the hugger. Eren tore his eyes away from the two hugging forms and packed up everything that he could.

"Are you ready, Eren?" Mikasa asked, standing over him as he packed his toys into his suitcase. His toys were action figures his mother made from twine and hay and other things she found, Mikasa and Armin owned some as well. Eren didn't play with them, not anymore, he kept them for comfort when things got bad. 

And things were getting bad now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." Eren said, standing up. He, Mikasa and Armin walked into the kitchen, seeing his mom packing up food in their father's old pillowcase.

"I'm almost ready children, sit tight, okay?" She said, grabbing their sacks of water. "We're going to be staying underneath the ground-" She whispered, but was interrupted by a scream that was closer than the others. Everyone's eyes went wide, and Eren's mother put a finger to her lips, silently shushing them. 

They did as they were silently told.

His mother moved with great speed and pushed over Grisha's old desk, and lifted up a hatch. "Get inside," She said, ushering them into darkness. Eren was third to climb in, after Armin and Mikasa. He gripped the latter tightly as he lowered himself down to the dirt.

It was cool and weird at the same time to be underneath his house.

His mother turned and lowered herself onto the latter, herself and the three children freezing where they stood when there was a crash. A crash that occurred seconds away. A crash that happened as a wolf, maybe more, launched into their home. Eren looked up as his mother frantically climbed down.

It all happened so fast.

He heard himself calling his mother as the jaws of a wolf, that was bigger than most with its back almost touching the ceiling, chomped down on her before she could close the latch. That one bite and she was gone.

Everything he ever knew was gone.

There were screams as his mother was pulled up and out of the hideaway and devoured by the wolves. Eren stood frozen as Armin and Mikasa closed the door and locked it from the inside.

Eren wasn't even thinking if that would hold them in or not. He wasn't even thinking when the wolves whined as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. He wasn't even thinking as he felt everything inside himself leave with his mother.

He wasn't even thinking when he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Eren opened his eyes. He was awake before he did that, but he didn't feel the need to open his eyes. He was lying on his back, it was slightly sore because the ground was hard and had little bumps that stabbed into him painfully.

He didn't move, though.

"Eren?" He heard the gentle voice of Mikasa ask. She was peering over him now, her usual expressionless face showed concern. Concern for Eren. Armin peered over at him from his other side. 

"Eren?"

Was his name Eren? He forgot.

Yeah, yes, his name was Eren.

"What?" He asked, not looking at either of their faces. He didn't want to see it again. He already got enough of Mikasa's concerned face, Armin was probably falling apart, or already fallen apart. 

He had to be if Eren was.

They all had something in common now, someone they loved, someone that watched over them, someone that was willing to give their life for theirs, gone. Dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

But one guardian didn't die, no, he just abandoned his son and daughter and wife. Left without a word.

Eren suddenly felt rage.

This; that particular fact of him getting infuriated from the mere thought of the man, was why he never thought about him. Never let it cross his mind because he didn't want to repeat what happened not too long ago. He had gotten so furious, he punched a hole through the brick wall, and _man,_ did it feel good, even as his knuckles shattered as he hit it. 

"Are they gone?" Eren asked, looking away from the two pairs of uneasy eyes staring down at him in waiting. He suspected he knew what they were waiting for. Tears, anguish, and anger.

Especially anger, because that was what everyone used to describe Eren.

It was shitty, because it was true. Eren's anger getting the best of him, it was his fault for earning that reputation.

But, no matter how hard he tried, he could never contain it.

"You gonna answer me, or are you going to stare at me until hell freezes over?" Eren asked, standing up to go retrieve the sacks of water his mom managed to throw down to them before she was nearly bit in half.

Eren shook his head quickly, as if to make the image disappear from his eyes.

It didn't work.

Eren drank the water in large gulps. He felt it run down his throat and into his stomach, leaving a chilled sensation it its wake.

"There isn't any screaming or howls." Mikasa answered. Her tone sounded bored, so Eren looked up at her. Regretting it. Mikasa's face still showed the concern he was met with when he opened his eyes.

"So, you guys haven't opened the door?" Eren asked.

Mikasa and Armin both shook their heads.

"Guess it's time to do so, then, huh?" Eren said, walking to the door, but was stopped with a hand on his arm. Armin's.

"Eren, are you okay?"

 

* * *

 

"Jaeger!" The two-toned haired boy called. "It's our turn to hunt, stop fucking daydreaming and get your bow!"

"Fuck you." Eren muttered as he stood up. Jean had no sympathy about today, or maybe he just hasn't ask why the original trio (Eren, Mikasa and Armin) were unresponsive.

Eren was eighteen now, it had been about six years since his mothers death. Since him, along with everyone that managed to survive the breach, were pushed out to live in the forest as the nightmares took over their town. The Survey Corps were overrun and many died, if not all. 

Now, Eren and Mikasa and Armin gained comrades over the years: Marco, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Thomas, Ymir, Christa... There was plenty for them to fend for themselves.

It was a little ridiculous, and Eren was basically _used_ to fighting the monsters they were up against, with all the books that he and Armin and Mikasa managed to scavenge from the wreckage the nightmares succeeded to leave, some even still there, but some _people_ were still there, some people not ready to let their home go. Eren just thought they were idiots, couldn't they see? How was their hope not ripped away from them? 

_Trost was gone._

Eren grabbed his bow and set off with Jean and Marco, feeling like the third wheel. No one knows what their... situation is. Are they dating, are they friends? Or do they just fuck sometimes? 

_No one knows._

But still, as they trudge through the forest together, Eren feet away from them as they walk inches close together.

But even though he and Jean fought every other minute, he couldn't help but feel happy for them. He couldn't help but feel happy for all the couples that formed together, or not quite happened yet, but _something_ was there. 

Sasha and Connie? In bliss love that Eren felt sick looking at them. Ymir and Christa? Sour, but cute. Marco and Jean? Like he said, _no one fucking knows._ Even Armin and Mikasa. It's probable no on else knows, but when you've known the two for most of your life, you see things. 

You see Mikasa's arm touch Armin's thigh and how _flustered_ Armin gets, Eren almost wants to laugh and vomit at the same time. 

Then, here Eren was, bitter and angry and alone.

Not that he minded.

_But he did._

Not  _all_ the time, but sometimes he'd like to cuddle on the constant freezing nights when he's alone in his tent, he'd like to wrap his arms around someone or feel arms around him. Sometimes he just wanted to fuck, he was sort of embarrassed that he was probably the only virgin left among their group, if Mikasa and Armin haven't....  _Ew._

It didn't help Jean making jokes about Eren being there if the man downstairs needed any sacrifices. Virgin sacrifices.  

Can't always get what you want, though.

"Fuckin', Eren," Jean said, grabbing Eren's shoulder and pulling him back. "this isn't the time to be fantasizing, pay the fuck attention." Jean said as he roughly gestured to the deer in front of them.

Call Eren soft, call Eren a pussy, but he liked deer. He liked bunnies and squirrels, and it hurt him each time after he realized they're dead. 

_After._

Something comes over Eren while hunting.  _KIll, kill, kill._ That's all his mind focuses on. Killing equals survival with how they live. 

But after the kill? When he's looking into its lifeless eyes and skinning it? That's when it hits him. These were _animals,_ not nightmares like the scum that killed the people of Trost. These were animals that tried to live like us, that had young and lovers to watch out for, and what was he doing? What the wolf was doing to his mom. 

And the nightmare that killed his mom was definitely a wolf. There was a difference between wolf and _werewolf._

Werewolves had the ability to become human, _however,_ in wolf form; they were smaller than an actual  _wolf,_ which was easily almost the size of a house when full grown, while werewolves varied between the size of a large horse, or a small house. 

Either way, they both killed for the pleasure, not for the reason Eren did. 

_So why did he think that_ he _is so similar to those beasts?_

"Easy kill, Eren," Jean said as they moved behind a tree. "so, don't fuck it up."

"No pressure." Marco added with a small, kind smile.

Eren liked Marco... Just not in the way Jean liked him.

"Thanks, Marco," Eren said, then turned to Jean, narrowing his eyes. "go fuck yourself." He said, before taking the arrow from behind his back and nocked the arrow, squinting his dominant eye and focusing it on his target.

A male dear, a buck, that probably had a family to go home to.

Hopefully Bambi thinks his father didn't abandon him.

He let go of the arrow, hitting the deer, piercing through his lungs. 

 

* * *

 

"Great kill tonight, Eren." Connie complimented as he grabbed seconds for Sasha right before she finished her first helping.

They were sickeningly perfect for each other.

"Thanks." Eren said before he took a small bite from his serving.

They don't hunt _every_ night, if they did, food supply would become scarce. No, sometimes they went for weeks with berries and bark. They'd look into their books Armin's grandfather left and see which berries were poisonous, or which would kill them. 

But everyone was getting a little too weak and too skinny, so it was time for killing.

And killing he did.

They did this every night when they had their meal for the day. They sat around the fire and ate, sometimes conversing, sometimes it was dead silent. It was: Mikasa and Armin, Sasha and Connie, Marco and Jean, Ymir and Christa, Reiner, Annie and Bertolt (if the trio was together, together, they didn't say), Thomas... Then Eren.

Sure, it was lonely to see all his friends cuddle around the fire, or annoy each other till one decided to call it a night. _But,_ more than lonely, Eren was happy for them. Just  _happy_ that they could find someone and find happiness from one another in this hellish world.

Eren felt a nudge on his shoulder and he looked over to the source. Armin.

It was strange how much Armin has grown up. Being seventeen, his face sculptured out, his baby fat replaced with muscle. He was shorter than Eren, and his eyes still held a look of broken and innocence in his eyes.

"You okay?" Armin whispered.

Armin, always knowing. Armin knew how Eren felt after each kill, he was usually always the one to do the killing, because using a bow was the quickest way to hunt animals, _not_ the nightmares. No, for the beasts they used what the Survey Corps used, swords. Silver swords. Same weapon for each beast, but different way to kill each beast. Werewolves and wolves, only way to kill those assholes was a pierce through their dark heart. The swords could be used to Goblins as well, easy to kill them, just stab them or slice their heads off... Their bones were fragile. Wendigo's could be killed the same way as wolves, with silver, but not through their heart, through their neck.

It has been weeks since they have run into a werewolf or wolf. Eren was thankful, but also a bit suspicious. With the amount of people living here could be an easy feast... So, where were they?

Wolves and werewolves were tough to kill, not only because their strength and knowing how to fight, but if you actually get a chance to kill it's difficult to actually _get_ through the layer of muscle to their heart. Adding to that, it's likely you're already exhausted, or injured and it makes the task  _even_ more strenuous.

_So... Where in the hell were they?_

"Yeah," Eren answered. "I'm fine." Eren said, nudging Armin back with his shoulder. 

As if on cue, Eren heard something in a certain directions, in the other direction as well... All around them.

"Shh, shh," Eren said, making everyone pipe down as he steadily grabbed the sword he held in his boot.

"What is it, Eren?" Mikasa asked, her tone and expression stoic.

"All around us," Eren whispered. "wolves  _and_ werewolves." 

"How do you know?" Jean asked.

Eren shrugged. "I don't-"

He was oh so _rudely_ interrupted when he was attacked from behind.         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no Levi yet, he will be making a dramatic entrance in the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading :3


	3. It's a Dream... It has to be a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know... Levi is a little jerk, though, hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.... For some reason this chapter was SO heard for me to write, and I am so excited for this fic and this chapter just got me down. 
> 
> I promise the others will be better, I wish I could have had more time to write this... But I'm going somewhere for a week without wifi and that is too long a wait, I have to get this out.

Eren fell face first into the ground below him, groaning as he felt the weight of a wolf on top of him. A dead wolf. 

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she and some others pushed the wolf off his body, making it easier to breath once the wolf's dead weight was off of him. "Are you hurt, Eren?" Mikasa asked as she helped him flip over onto his back and sit up. 

"I'm okay, Mikasa." Eren assured as he stood up, feeling blood trickle down from his nose and into his mouth. Around him, he heard fighting. He heard snarls and whines as wolves were taken down. He bent down and grabbed his sword. "Don't worry, Mikasa, I'm okay to fight." Eren said when he noted her still-worried expression. She nodded once as she turned around, slicing a wolf's neck before it could bite into Christa. 

If Mikasa hadn't done that, they'd have to kill Christa along with all the other wolves and werewolves. One bite from either, and you're one of them. 

But would that be so bad? Using their powers against them? Fighting fire with fire? But there were things Eren didn't know, important things. Things too important to be thinking being a werewolf  _could_ help. 

He wasn't on speaking terms with a werewolf... meaning, he didn't know what happen when you become one. They killed because of rage, would that over come everyone who became one? Maybe them killing because of pure wrath was all just an assumption, maybe they had orders to do so. Also, can wolves even kill other wolves? It has never been heard of, no one has ever seen it. 

The only person that had an inkling to answer those questions was Eren's father, of course, he was probably dead or hiding in a corner somewhere. 

Eren heard a low growl from behind him and pivoted just in time before the wolf could bite his head off, literally... Wait, never mind bite his head off, just swallow him whole. 

The wolf standing before him was large, exceptionally so. The wolf that stood before him was a full grown, pure wolf. 

Eren narrowed his eyes in pure determination. He and the wolf were circling each other, challenging each other. 

But, Eren didn't have the patience for that. 

Eren lunged at the wolf, slicing its ankle. You could say he was shocked when he received no cry of pain, but instead got his chest clawed in return. 

Eren hissed in pain, jumping back, looking over the wolf again. This wolf was black as night, no other colors indicated in its fur... Eren felt like he had seen those eyes before. Eren shook the thought away, he needed his mind in the battle. 

Just as he was about to attack again, he heard a shrieking whine that hurt his head. He didn't turn around in fear the wolf would get him then, but the wolf was no longer there. Eren turned around and saw the wold charging at an unknowing Mikasa. Mikasa was the one that caused that whine, that much was certain as she would standing on the wolf whom's eyes were ripped out of its sockets and with two swords through the heart. 

"Mikasa!" He yelled, running to her even when his legs felt like boulders. She turned to him, but it was too late. The wolf he was previously up against swatted Mikasa away as if she were a fly, making her hit a tree.

Eren saw red.

Blood red. The same red he wanted to wolf to be lying in.

 

* * *

 

His eyesight was different, he wasn't standing on two legs anymore, he smelt blood and sweat and dirt. Everything was enhanced, including his rage as he pounced onto the wolf that was hovered over the other, its eyes looking down at the dead wolf with unbelieving eyes. 

He tackled into the other wolf, trying to _bite_ him. His paws,  _he has paws_ , landing onto the larger wolf's neck, hearing it snap. The wolf lay dead and he bit into its chest, ripping through the muscle and bones, getting to what he needed. 

The heart.

There it was, still pumping as the wolf regenerated. Eren had no hesitation as he ripped it out with his mouth, chewing it into pieces and spitting the rotten taste out.

Then, he moved on.

_"Our alpha!"_ He heard that over and over in his head, the wailing of the other wolves as he attacked them, ripping their heart as he did  _their precious alpha's._

He didn't think to as of how he could hear every one of their thoughts, even them thinking of the pain as Eren ripped through their bodies.

After he spit out the segments of his last victim's heart. He looked around him rapidly, looking for another beating heart to end... Only to find there was none.

He had killed them all.

The red he saw dissipated as he remembered Mikasa.

He turned to the tree, his neck getting whiplash from how fast he turned. A whine escaped his mouth as he walked towards her. She was cradled in someone's arms, Eren didn't know who, all he saw was her.

He walked closer to her, and he noticed the arms tightened around her.

"Get back!" He heard, a sword coming into view. Jean stood below him, a brave but frightened face he was sporting.

Eren looked at him, confused. He took a small, cautious step, trying to get closer. _Mikasa needed him, didn't they know that?_

Apparently not, because more stepped up, _more of his friends,_ all pointing their weapons at him. 

Eren wanted to speak to them, tell them _it's him, what the fuck are they doing?_ But he was unable. 

"Armin?" He heard a weak voice say.

Mikasa.

Eren's eyes went to her, away from the swords pointing at him.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled, holding her even tighter. "Mikasa-wait, what are you doing?" Armin asked as Mikasa at up, trying to stand up. Eren moved towards her, but felt pain in his paw as it was stabbed. He looked down at Jean, whining as he stabbed deeper.

"Where's Eren?" She asked them, as if she didn't even notice him. "Where is he?!"

_I'm right here._

"He's right here." Jean said, his hands still wrapped around the handle of his sword.

Mikasa's eyes watered, then something in her eyes changed.

She was angry.

Suddenly, Eren felt weight on his back and piercing pain as swords stabbed through his shoulders.

"Give him back!" He heard Mikasa yell, Eren whined in pain, not sure what to do other than stand and wait for his own sister to kill him.

But then the swords were gone... The pain still sharp in his back. His paws were gone, his sharp teeth were gone. He felt significantly weaker as he laid on the ground, naked, with Mikasa straddling him.

"E-Eren." She said in disbelief.

_Yeah, it's me, get me clothes._

"Eren, no." Mikasa gasped. She was getting blurry and Eren felt exhausted. 

"Mikasa?" Eren asked. "W-What happened?"

"When were you bitten, Eren?" Armin asked. Eren looked over at him with a questionable look.

"What?" Eren asked, sitting up despite the ache he felt in his back. 

Then, he felt more pain as he was launched from the ground and slammed into a tree. He opened his eyes with difficulty, seeing a face he had never seen in his life. Those stone cold eyes narrowed at his.

"What the fuck are you?" The smooth voice asked.

Eren glared back at him. " _Who_ the fuck are you?" Eren sneered. 

The man pulled him away from the tree, then slammed him back against it.

"S-Sure, kick a guy while he's down," Eren panted. "bet you feel real good about yourself."

The man looked at him with an amused look, before narrowing his eyes again. "Brat-"

"Levi," A new voice sounded. "stand down."

The man, Levi, backed off of Eren, making Eren fall to the ground without Levi's brutal support. Eren looked up slowly as saw Mikasa being held back from running to Eren's aid.

Eren nodded at her, assuring her he was fine as he stood up on shaky legs. He looked to where Levi went, and almost laughed out loud.

Standing next to the man with the eyebrows, Levi was a midget. Eren didn't notice it before, but Levi was surprisingly short, but Eren felt if he did as little as smile, he would be shoved up against a tree again by the bastard.

"Who are you?" Eren asked, directing the question towards eyebrows, because he seemed more sensible.

"We should kill him," Levi said before eyebrows could speak. "he's a werewolf, we shouldn't be asking questions."

Eren saw Mikasa start fighting against the apposing arms again. Eren looked at her, trying to calm her down with his eyes, it always worked.

Erwin lowered his tone as he spoke to Levi. "He isn't a werewolf, Levi, you saw it."

"Tch, point is, is that he has the ability to change into a wolf." Levi said. "He isn't any different from the other dogs, Erwin, we need to put him down."

Eren supposed no one else heard, because Mikasa didn't try to get away after those words were spoken.

"I believe he could be useful, Hanji probably will, too." Erwin said. "Calm yourself, Levi, we're taking them with us."

Levi looked up at Erwin once, his face bored and a little angry before he walked into the forest. "I'll get our horses."

Erwin nodded and watched Levi go, after Levi disappeared into the night, Erwin looked down at Eren.

"We're not going with you." Eren said, looking over at his friends, then back to Erwin.

"Oh?" Erwin asked, his eyebrows raised. "You heard that, huh?"

Eren shifted where he stood. "Yeah..."

Erwin chuckled. "Don't make this more difficult."

"How'd you... what are you even doing here? Who the hell are you?" Eren asked angrily. Who did eyebrows think they were? Have he and his little friend been watching them?

"We followed the wolves." Eyebrows simply answered. "I am Erwin Smith."

Eren liked eyebrows better. "And you just kicked back while we all fought?"

"Yeah," Levi had just arrived and was handing over the reins to Erwin. He was already perched in his horse. "we had snacks and everything."

Eren smirked. "I'm surprised you managed to get on there by yourself." Eren said, gesturing to the horse. 

Eren regretted it the moment he said it. Levi jumped off his horse, regardless of Erwin's protests, and shoved Eren into the same tree. Levi's expression did not change however, even as he brought his fist to Eren's face, knocking him out. 

 

* * *

 

"Eren..." A gentle, but urgent voice called his name. "Eren, you've got to wake up." 

Eren opened his eyes slowly, seeing blonde at first. Armin's hair. 

"Armin?" Eren asked. 

"Eren!" Armin said, a smile on his face. Wait till Armin heard the dream he had. Eren tried to move his arms to stretch, but they were imprisoned with something... what the hell? 

"Armin?" Eren asked again, pulling on the confines. "Armin, what is this?" Eren asked, looking up to Armin again. Armin was in the same position as him, hands chained behind his back. But he couldn't see anyone else. "W-Where are the others?" 

Armin looked at Eren with kind eyes. "Eren, don't worry, they're in the cell next to us. No one has been hurt." 

Eren pulled on the chains again. "What is happening?" 

Armin looked at him with sad eyes. "You don't remember?" 

Eren looked at him with shock and incredulity. "Armin, if I did I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" 

Armin pursed his lips and sighed. "When were you bitten?" 

Eren shook his head quickly, his eyes wide. It was cold wherever they were and Armin was talking nonsense. Maybe... He was still dreaming? Maybe he hasn't woken up yet. What did people do to make sure? They pinched themselves, right? 

Yes. 

Except he fucking  _couldn't._

"Answer his question, brat." The smooth voice of Levi said.  _Levi._ He was still dreaming. 

"I don't know what any of you are talking about." Eren said, closing his eyes. 

"Open your eyes," Levi said. Eren opened them slightly. He heard Levi's voice all around him, but he could not see him. "good boy." 

It's his dream and he's being talked to like a dog? 

"Eren," Armin said, redirecting Eren's attention. "when were you bitten?" 

Eren breathed out an exasperated breath. "I was never bitten, Armin." Eren said. "You all would have seen me if I was, I would have been bloody." 

Armin sighed, again. "You don't have to hide it, Eren, we all saw it." Armin said, his voice quiet. 

"I'll be waking up any time now." Eren said, not caring about what Armin, or Levi was saying anymore. He heard them speak again, but it was muffled out by choice. Of course until his jaw was roughly held. 

"Oi," Levi said, Eren could see his face now. Milky white and framed with black hair that was cut in a sleek undercut. "listen when you're spoken to, scum." 

_Harsh._

"You're not dreaming kid," Levi said, pinching Eren's thigh. At least he had clothes on now. 

Eren frowned and looked down at his thigh. "Wha-no." 

Levi's thin eyebrows raised. "What are you?" 

Eren scowled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Levi gripped his jaw again, tighter this time. "Like coconut head said, everyone saw you shift, kid." 

Eren tried to get out of the bruising grip. "I-I'm human." 

Levi ripped his hand away. "Yeah, and I'm tall." The joke should have been said in a joking tone, but Levi's voice never changed, or his face.

He made Eren a little uneasy.

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was terrible.... Don't give up on me. 
> 
> Comments on what I can improve on will help :3


	4. Anymore of This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck. Usually I update quickly, but I've been struggling on how to write this to where I want it to be.   
> Agh.   
> But I think I've got it at least a little straightened out.   
> I hope you enjoy :)

After never ending hours and  _hours_ of Levi asking what he was, and Armin chiming in from time to time, Eren finally sighed in defeat. 

He was tired of this. 

"I don't know what I am." He admitted. 

There were no words after that, not even an annoying comment from Levi. 

"But my friends..." Eren started. "They haven't done anyth-they  _aren't_ anything, they shouldn't be chained up like-" 

"Like animals?" Levi finished Eren's sentence. Eren lifted his head to glower at Levi, but his face turned into curiosity when his and Armin's cell door opened with a squeak, sounding Erwin's arrival. He and Levi were  _very_ silent and quick on their feet. 

"Of course," Erwin said, walking into the cell, it didn't go unnoticed to Eren how Levi backed a few steps away from Eren. "I wouldn't have expected you to obey my rules in being polite." Erwin said, closing the cell door behind him. 

"Good," Levi muttered in a careless tone, acting like he didn't just back away at Erwin's silent order. "scum doesn't know what he is, but I'm sure you heard that." 

"Indeed I did." Erwin said, looking over at Eren. Eren was surprised that he didn't hear Erwin come into the dungeons at all, not that he knew exactly  _how_ to get down here, because the angry midget knocked him out into next week, but still. Eren was... whatever he was, and he could hear  _well._ Better than humans, way better than humans at that, but Erwin's entering still arrived with silence. "Eren." Erwin's stern, but calm voice said, getting Eren's attention. 

Eren perked up his head, much like a dog when their name was called, and he scolded himself for it. "Y-Yes?" 

"How did you shift?" Erwin asked. 

"I don't know." Eren said, not missing a beat. Truthfully, he didn't. And that  _does_ shock him. He didn't feel his bones break as they shifted into a new form? His teeth fall out to be replaced with new ones? If that was even what happened. He never read the books on werewolves, or wolves, because it made him think of his mother. He only read the excerpt of how to kill the damn things. 

Erwin didn't even consider Eren's answer, he knew it was what was going to come out of Eren's mouth. "If I ask you a series of questions," He said, surprising Eren by not asking him again, but Eren knew the question would probably come again. "and you answer honestly, I will let your friends free." Erwin compromised. Eren looked up at him, his jaw slack with even more shock. He nodded without hesitation. 

Erwin seemed so... nice. He had a quality about him that made Eren trust his word without hesitation and that annoyed him. He kept telling himself he just felt that way because of the short man in the cell with them was just  _mean._

"Thank you, Eren." Erwin said. "How did you shift?" Erwin asked again. 

Eren couldn't have been more correct. 

"I-I told you, I don't-" Eren started, but Erwin interrupted. 

"What went through your mind before you became the beast?" Erwin asked intently, his eyes not leaving Eren's. Eren's didn't leave his. 

"I was angry." Eren replied. 

"Angry..." Erwin said, he seemed to be silently contemplating Eren's answer. Erwin turned to Levi, whom was casually leaning against the cell wall. Eren looked as well, shocked when he saw Levi staring at  _him,_ before looking away to regard Erwin. "Where's Hanji?" 

"How am I supposed to know." Levi said, looking at Erwin with a bored expression, not that he didn't  _always_ look bored. 

Erwin sighed and turned his attention back on Eren, if it ever left him in the first place. "Did you have anything in mind of what you wanted to change into?" 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "No... I-I just wanted to kill them." Eren said, not wanting to get into detail. He just wanted to kill the overgrown beast that swatted Mikasa away, but after that he  _could not stop._

Erwin nodded. "Did you know you're larger in wolf form than any werewolf I have seen?" 

Eren gasped in astonishment. "I didn-didn't know that." 

Erwin nodded, confirming Eren's wonder. "Yes, you're larger than a werewolf, but smaller than a wolf." 

"How's that possible?" Eren asked in awe. His attention was taken away from himself when he saw Erwin unlocking Armin's cuffs, his hand swinging in a motion telling the guards to do the same to his other friends in the other cells. They obeyed the unspoken order and went into the other cells, unlocking his friends one by one. Eren saw them walk out of the cell with annoyed glares at the guards, rubbing their wrists. All that disappeared when they walked closer to Eren's cell, all stopping to stare at him with sorrow. 

And disappointment. 

It was too much. Too much to see them look at him in  _that way._ He didn't deserve that... h-he couldn't help it, he just wanted to come to Mikasa's aid, to all of their aid. Couldn't they see that? He wasn't one of them. 

_He wasn't._

Eren looked down, unable to see those deceived gazes fixated on him.

Eren looked up to Armin, not sure why. Armin was always his source of comfort, besides Mikasa. But, sometimes Eren sought out Armin over Mikasa, because sometimes he wanted Armin's company over everyone else's. 

Armin wasn't looking at Eren, though, he was looking at Mikasa. Eren noted that he looked slightly awkward when the door to he and Eren's cell opened from the hands and arms of Levi who looked at Armin with un-patience. Eren looked down, waiting to hear the heavy and hesitant footsteps of Armin leaving his side, then everyone of his friends footsteps leaving out of the dungeon. 

Leaving Eren. 

Because he wasn't to be trusted anymore, he was the very thing they despised and killed.

The footsteps didn't come, however. At least, not yet.  

"What are you waiting for?" Levi asked Eren's voiceless question. "Leave." 

"I'm-we're not leaving Eren." Mikasa said, directing everyone's attention to her.

As much as Eren appreciated her loyalty and love, he had the nerve to roll his eyes. He understood her love for him, that she would do _anything_ for him, because he felt the same way.  _But come on,_ she was the smart one. 

But when it came to Eren and his safety, that's all that Mikasa had in mind. Was him and her other closest friends. Our group.

 _But still._ Didn't she understand? Eren deserved this, he deserved it all. He was a killer, whether or not he would admit it himself. He _should_ be alone, now that he thought about it. Seconds earlier, he thought he should have gotten their love and loyalty like Mikasa's. Certain. 

But he should be getting this. He should be chained up like the animal he is.

"I'm not either." Armin's voice said, confident. Confidence on Armin was awesome, sexy even.

Eren decided not to dwell on about what he just thought.

But _really_? Armin too? Eren couldn't think of anything to do, but look up at Armin with wide, pleading eyes. Armin saw them, Eren knew he did, because Armin's poise wavered as he looked into Eren's eyes. 

Their silent moment was gone when Erwin spoke, making everyone, even Levi, regard him. "You all can stay," Erwin said. "in the castle, if you wish."

Eren groaned and looked at all of his comrades, studying their expression. All determined and certain they would stay.

It made Eren sick with sorrow and relief they didn't give up on him so easily as he thought they would have. 

"However, you will be trained to be soldiers, all of you." Erwin said, glimpsing at all of them.

Eren examined them all again, all looking slightly weary of the offer, while Mikasa and Armin's determination didn't falter.

"Guys," Eren said, everyone's attention on him now. Even Levi's, which made Eren uneasy. He could _feel_ Levi just staring at him. "go." Eren said in a strained voice. 

"We'll join." Armin said, ignoring Eren's plea.

Eren exhaled sharply and stood up, his legs slightly shaking. He didn't notice the pain from being stabbed in the back, however long ago, by his sister. He ignored it and looked at Armin, walking closer to him, but being stopped by the chains they enclosed around his ankles and wrists. They were stopping him from shaking the sense back into his childhood friend and it really pissed him off. 

"Guys." Eren said again, wanting to reach out to them. But Erwin said they should leave now, that dinner was happening soon and they would be shown to their rooms. Eren watched as they left, stammering pleas and 'you idiots' as they left the dungeon, going up stairs that Eren noticed for the first time. 

Eren slid down the wall, his chains clanking with his movements. So his friends were soldiers now, while he sat in this cell. 

But they kind of were soldiers before, weren't they? They were before all of this. 

They are  _braver._

They survived in the territory of what the soldiers were  _fighting_ , with blunt and unsharpened swords. 

If anything at all, Eren should be filled with more content than when he was out there in the Dark forest. They are safer now, they have better weapons and a bed to sleep in, clean clothes and real showers with real soap. It has been  _years_ since they have gotten to use soap, they used the river they used to drink water, to bathe. 

_That wasn't the point._

But it still was a little embarrassing how  _clean_  Erwin and Levi were, while Eren smelt like dirt, sweat and blood. 

 _That wasn't the_ _point._

The point was they were safer. 

But still, out there they didn't  _look_ for a battle, they didn't go charging in day after day to kill as much as they could for that day like the other soldiers did; they killed only when they  _had_ to. 

Now, they were going to go charging into it. 

Eren jumped, his thoughts leaving when he heard a loud, echoing voice behind the door that held stairs.

"Why didn't someone tell me sooner!" It was a shrieking female voice. Erwin nor Levi gave an explanation as to who was _screaming._ But Eren did hear Erwin sigh and he saw Levi's eyes roll. 

Why were Levi's eyes so... pretty.

_Fuck._

"I've never even heard of this before!" The voice said again, coming closer. Close enough that Eren could hear the footsteps.

Then the door flew open, and there she was. Brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail, while her large glasses were placed in front of her eyes. She was tall, maybe as tall as Eren. She had a look in her eye... a look that made Eren flinch as she loudly brought her fingers around the cell bars, gawking at Eren. 

She was staring at him like she had just found food after weeks of starving. 

Literally, there was drool falling down onto her chin. 

"Look at him!" She yelled gleefully. "He looks like a human!" 

Eren frowned. This was all new, but did werewolves not look like humans when they  _were_ humans? But... he wasn't a werewolf, he had to remember that. 

"You haven't heard of it, Hanji?" Erwin asked. Eren looked at her again, hoping for an answer. 

She shook her head at Erwin's question, but her eyes never left Eren. "Never have!" She exclaimed. "A man that could turn into a wolf, but larger than normal and  _looks_ like a human when not shifted... he's even a little attractive." 

So, werewolves didn't look like human when they were... human. 

_Ugh._

And a  _little_ attractive? That just made him feel ugly. 

"He's a kid," Levi said. "not a man." 

Eren was angry. He wasn't a kid, but then he thought how Levi didn't deny the fact of him being  _a little_ _attractive,_ and that made him a little proud, but then the fact that he felt a  _little_ proud made him annoyed with himself. And Levi. 

"And he's not a  _little_ attractive." Levi said, making Eren blow out a disappointed breath he hoped no one heard. 

"Oh, Levi, you're just a meany," Hanji said, and Eren agreed. "look at him! He's cute!" Hanji said, her hands gesturing to Eren. "Can I-" 

"Hanji." Erwin said, his voice stern. "I get you're excited, but time has flown by and I need to speak to Eren about something." 

Eren turned to Erwin, wondering about what Erwin needed to speak to him about, then Eren shifted his questioning gaze to Levi, whom was looking at the ground with an expression that looked... anxious? Sad? 

Hanji frowned deeply. "But-" 

"Hanji." Erwin said in a warning tone. 

Hanji let her head fall in defeat before she said goodbye to Eren and opened the door to the stairs that left the dungeon. 

Eren needed his curiosity and nervosa fill him as he turned to Erwin. Why did Levi look so... down about what Erwin said? Why did it scare Eren  _so_ much? 

"What do we need to talk about?" Eren asked in a shaky tone. He looked at Levi as he said it, hoping for any expression again, but Levi just looked back at him with a bored look. Eren looked away from him and to Erwin. 

"Eren..." Erwin said. "This will be a lot to digest." 

"O-Okay?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Levi just said 'and he's not a little attractive'   
> he didn't actually deny it, did he?   
> Maybe he meant Eren's more than a little attractive?   
> Even when he's filthy?   
> Muahaha :)


	5. Slow it Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all for the kudos and comments, I'm really happy you all are enjoying this so far :))))

_"O-Okay?"_

"This is going to-"

"You said that already," Levi said, his voice tetchy. "get on with it, Erwin." 

Erwin sighed and looked Eren in the eyes, his expression serious. "Your... ability is rather useful." 

Eren looked down, shaking his head. "For?" 

Eren had a feeling he knew what for. Combat, what else? 

"Combat." Erwin said. 

_Ding, ding, ding._

"You wouldn't be fighting alone, of course-" 

Eren stopped him before he could say anything else. "There's others like me?" Eren asked with bewilderment. 

Erwin looked at him with pity. "No, Eren, I mean soldiers would be with you." 

Eren said a silent 'oh' and nodded his understanding. "So, what? You want me and troops to go charging into the forest and kill?" Eren asked, taking away his nod of awareness.

Erwin chuckled lightly at Eren's tactics. "No," Said Erwin. "you will be trained before, if this all works out."

Eren looked up at Erwin again. Eren was frustrated now. "Can you just tell me everything so I don't have to keep asking questions?" Eren snapped.

"Not bad." Eren heard Levi say, but Eren never shifted his gaze to Levi, he kept it planted on Erwin.

"I apologize, Eren." Erwin said. "People want you dead." 

Eren was taken aback. "What?"

At least Erwin got to the point, but it still didn't give Eren much at all. Why? Who? _What?_  Eren decided to wait a few seconds for Erwin to add details to what he just put out there before he raised his voice. 

"When you all arrived, your friends put up a fight and it got the attention of our boss." Erwin said.

"Unfortunately." Levi added. 

"And?" Eren asked, way past the feeling of impatience. " _You're_ not the boss?" 

"And," Erwin said. "your capability had to be explained for the sake of you and your friends." Erwin grinned at the last question. "I could see why you think that, but no."

"I don't understand..." Eren said.

"It is my job now to convince the people you can save humanity, meaning we go against the Military Police in court." Erwin said, not missing a beat.

First, the Military Police are still here? Does that mean the other formations were as well? 

"Where am I?" Eren asked.

Erwin looked at him, then back at Levi. "You didn't tell him where he was?"

Levi shrugged. "He didn't ask."

Eren and Erwin both rolled there eyes. "You're in the makeshift 'town' Maria."

"Makeshift?" Eren asked.

"There aren't many people here, the Recon Corps, Military Police and the Garrison gathered up as many survivors as we all could find."

Eren scoffed. "You missed a few."

"No one thought a group would be dumb enough to stay in the Forest." Levi said.

Eren chuckled dryly. "Bet you wouldn't have lasted a day." Eren knew better, Levi probably would have lasted longer than himself, but Levi should just keep his mouth shut.

Levi just stared at him with a blank stare, Eren looked away. "I didn't know anyone in any organizations were still alive." Eren said with incredulity. 

Erwin's mood suddenly went gloomy, even Levi's. Well, more gloomier than usual.

"Now, Nile Dok, the chief of the Military Police wants you dead and we have to convince the people that you're able." Erwin said. "The hearings today."

Eren let out a breath. So soon? Did Mikasa and the rest know? "W-What if it doesn't work?" Eren looked at Levi when he said this. The sorrowful expression was back and Eren didn't really know what to think of it. 

He shouldn't even care.

"It will work." Erwin said, the confidence radiating off of him, it seemed, but it didn't put more assurance into Eren at all. "You'll join the Recon Corps if you do, which means we go out of the protection of this town and its walls, okay Eren?" 

Did Erwin think that would phase Eren? Eren has been _living_ and  _surviving_ beyond these walls he never even knew about. Eren has conquered their own territory for years, even without his power.

So, yeah, _okay_. 

"Do my friends know?" Eren asked.

It was silent for a while. "No, we decided not to tell them without your consent." Erwin informed.

Eren let out a relieved exhale, but wouldn't they find out anyways? Eren's fate will be decided by the people, so everyone of the towns people will be attending. Did Erwin think Eren's friends were stupid enough to not catch something is going on? That they wouldn't follow?

"They'll find out anyways." Eren said.

Erwin shrugged. "They're all pretty tired, basically falling asleep at dinner."

"And you all needed to bathe." Levi said. "I'm sure they spent more than two hours doing that."

Eren huffed out a breath. "I don't think Mikasa and Armin would be able to sleep, not with me in here."

"They were two of the most tired, I was informed." Erwin said with caution, as if afraid to hurt Eren's feelings.

Eren frowned. That stung. But even if they were tired, they'd be planning something, planning someway to get him out, wouldn't they?

_Wouldn't they?_

"When is the hearing?" Eren asked.

Erwin exhaled and breath and walked away from Eren to go to his cell door, opening it with a squeak. "We're already late," Erwin said, turning to Levi. "you come with me," Back to Eren. "don't be alarmed, guards will bring you to the court with force and chains, don't fight back, it'll make it worse." Erwin said, walking out with Levi and opening the door to the stairs that led out of the dungeon.

Erwin didn't hesitate as he walked up the stairs, but before Levi walked up one step, he turned to Eren. "Don't do anything stupid, brat." Was all he said before he too went up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Erwin was right. Eren was blindfolded and his arms were chained behind his back as he was pushed to unknown places. He heard doors opening and closing, people speaking and people murmuring. A tomato was even thrown his way, he dodged it of course.

His senses - his supernatural senses - were more pronounced lately. So outstandingly prominent that his head hurt when foul words were yelled at him, when the doors opened and closed and the hinges squeaked, a pain shot to his ears and to his head that he couldn't control.

But sometimes it came in handy. Especially when the tomato was thrown at him.

Eren was pushed through doors and he walked a ways until he was shoved down roughly to his knees, he even heard a crack, but he didn't feel it. His hands were brought behind him and his cuffs were unlocked while three men held him down by his shoulders until his back was shoved into a pole and his arms were cuffed around it so he couldn't escape.

Not that he wanted to. 

But the cuffs were a little _too_ tight. 

Then the pain started in his head when yells of 'he could save us!' or 'get this scums heart ripped out!' rang in his ears. It felt like his brain was being moved by the sound and hitting all around his skull.

After a agonizing minute or two of yelling, a booming voice called ' _order_ ' as hands banged on a table Eren assumed was in front of the man.

Eren was told the people would be deciding this, not one person.

"Remove his blindfold." The voice said.

Well, that's nice.

The blindfold was removed and it took seconds for his eyes to comprehend the brightness in the room. He was below this large room, which held the Recon Corps and the Military Police on an upper level, while the people who weren't in any of those were down below, still muttering.

Even though he hadn't been in the cell below for a while, it was still refreshing to see natural sky light that beamed from the clear glass above everyone.

"Eren Jaeger, yes?" The man asked, getting Eren's attention to him instead of above him.

"Yes." Eren replied.

"Do you know why you're here?" The man asked, leaning forward on his elbows which we placed on the table.

"Yes, sir." Eren answered.

"Good, good, that will make this all faster and easier." He said, turning to the Military Police. "I ask your proposal."

A man started speaking, saying he was the chief of the Military Police. It must have been Nile Dok talking, so Eren listened to what he had to say.

"After scientists do a thorough examination of the boys body," There's the boy, again. He isn't a boy, was it that hard for these pricks to get that through their heads? "I propose we kill him." Eren perked up with unease at that, gasping a little. "Sure, he defeated the beasts, but his existence would bring attraction to what is outside these walls, making these walls invaded." Nile spoke clearly and confidently. "I say he dies for humanity's sake." 

The man didn't even take a moment to consider what Nile proposed before he turned to Erwin. "I now ask for the Recon Corps proposal."

Erwin nodded once. "I, Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Recon Corps propose we have Eren Jaeger as an official member of the Recon Corps. I propose we use his power to defeat the Nightmares." Erwin said simply. The man waited, as if anticipating Erwin to say something else.

"Where do you plan to begin with that?" 

Erwin didn't even think before he replied. "I plan to train him to the best of his ability before he and troops head out of these walls to defeat." Erwin said. "We understand Eren's ability is unknown and dangerous, therefore I propose we put squad leader Levi in control of Eren."

Eren gasped a little at that, but all attention from that was taken away when Mikasa and Armin were walked into the large room, gawking at Eren. Eren had the same look as he stared at them.

"Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert?" The man asked.

The both replied with a strong yes.

"You two have known Eren for years, correct?"

They both nodded once.

"Ah," The man said, leaning on his elbows again. "is it true that Eren Jaeger attacked _you_?" He asked. 

Eren looked back up at the man with shock, then to Levi and Erwin. They looked calm, so calm it was sickening.

"How can we be sure _they_ aren't Nightmares as well?!" A man next to Nile Dok asked. 

Mikasa and Armin both went pale. Eren jerked his head to the voice.

"I propose we dissect them as well!"

Eren lost it there.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "Shut your mouth, you weak fuck." Eren spat. "Isn't it true none of you have even _seen_ a Nightmare? What are you so afraid of? You just sit back with your thumbs up your ass!" Eren yelled at them, receiving scared shitless expressions from each of the people with Nile Dok. 

"Order!" The man yelled, banging his hands down. "Orde-" He stopped when Eren was roughly kicked in the face by such strong force. The second kick came and his tooth was knocked out, escaping his mouth and clacking away from him leaving small dots of blood. Eren looked up with a groan and saw Levi looking down at him,  the usual impassive expression on his face. 

But there was something else. 

Eren wondered if he saw it at all. 

Pain? 

Eren felt _that_  again, _pain,_  when he received a kick to the gut and many more all around his body. He wondered what Mikasa and Armin looked like, but he couldn't lift his head. Not on his own. 

Not until there was a grip in his hair that made his head be forced up, looking straight into Levi's eyes. 

"Levi!" Nile yelled. 

Levi turned to the direction of Nile and spoke: "Yes?" 

"S-Stop!" Nile yelled, scared. "That's dangerous!" 

"Oh?" Levi asked. "How?" 

"He could shift!" Nile exclaimed.

"I have something to add." Erwin spoke up. 

"Go on." The man spoke. 

"This is why I say Levi would be in charge of him, Levi will have control over him." Erwin said. 

"Is that true, Levi?" The man asked. "Will you be able to control Eren Jaeger?" 

Levi stared down at Eren, his voice soft but harsh. "If he acts out I can kill him on the spot." Levi said, making Eren's eyes go wide. "No one else can." Levi said. 

"My decision his made." The man said. "Custody will go to the Recon Corps." 

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little eh, I liked writing it, though. The court scene is a lot like the original if you all noticed x) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :3


	6. What Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be careful, there's attempted rape. Little more graphic than some might think, so just proceed with caution, okay? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments :) 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies :)

Groups of people filed out of the room, the ones on the first floor first. The Military Police were making their way out of the door when Nile Dok turned to Eren and sneered. 

"Filth." He said, spitting on Eren before leaving. Eren looked down at the ball of saliva on his (thankfully clothed) thigh. He turned his head when a shadow was cast over him, seeing it was Erwin with Levi behind him, un-cuffing his handcuffs and taking his arms from around the pole, Eren exhaled and rolled his shoulders, but they were only pulled back again when Levi re-handcuffed them. Eren turned his head to give Levi a murderous glare. 

"We need to give the people certainty that we have control over you." It was Erwin that spoke. Eren righted his head to look up at Erwin. 

"I prefer a collar and leash, but you can't always get what you want." Levi's voice said from behind. God, this guy was an asshole. 

"You must have little man syndrome." Eren shot back, fed up. All Levi did was walk away to Mikasa and Armin, whom were handcuffed as well. 

"What's he doing?" Eren asked Erwin. 

"Even though you put him in a bad mood, he's telling the soldiers that put the cuffs on your friends to take them off and for them to leave without complication." Erwin informed. 

"Why?" Eren asked. 

"Why what?" Erwin asked back. 

"Why is he doing this?" Eren asked. 

"Don't mistake it for infatuation, kid," Erwin said. "he's following my orders." 

"I didn't-I didn't think he was..." Eren sighed, then grinned. "Does that mean you're infatuated with me?" 

Erwin chuckled as he looked into Eren's eyes. "It would be hard not to." 

"Are you two done flirting?" Levi asked as he came into view. 

How did he hear their conversation? 

"Not quite." Erwin said. 

Levi looked up at Erwin with a glare. "If you want to do anything with the brat, he should clean himself first." 

Eren swallowed. "W-We're not going to do anything." 

Levi walked closer to Eren and raised to his tip-toes (with no shame) so his lips reached Eren's ear. "Then you shouldn't tease, brat." Eren shivered when he felt the unusually cold breath on his ear. 

"Take him to the baths." Erwin said. 

Levi nodded and grabbed Eren by the shoulder, leading him out of the large room and into the halls. "Can you loosen your grip?" Eren asked, trying to maneuver his shoulder away from Levi's bruising grip. 

"You're weak." Was all Levi said as he let go. 

"Excuse me?" Eren asked. 

Eren was many things: annoying, cocky, angry... but he wasn't weak. You can tell that to the Nightmares he has killed with a stick, before he even knew of the power he obtained. He wasn't weak. 

"You're weak." Levi said again. "You're a werewolf, or whatever the hell you are, and they don't feel pain easily. You shouldn't have felt any pain from a mere grip." 

Eren rolled his eyes, but then looked down at his walking feet... maybe Levi was right. 

"You don't seem the type to follow orders." Eren said. 

Levi shrugged. 

Eren nor Levi spoke again until Levi stopped in front of two doors. "Public baths." He explained. "I will have someone send you clothes and soap." Levi said as he un-cuffed Eren. "Don't drop the soap." Was what Levi said as he left. Eren barely missed his smirk.   

Public baths. That would mean other people would be in here bathing. Other people would be naked, other people would see him naked. 

Eren didn't like that. 

Not that he had anything to be worried about, he had a nice body... he may be a little skinny, but he had muscle, and he wasn't particularly small down _there_. But still, Eren felt that he only wanted to be naked in front of someone he loved. Even out in the woods, he was the only one who bathed alone. 

Would there be girls in there, too? Or was it gender separated? Would someone casually talk to him while they were naked and bathing, too? Would they talk to him about the weather? Would they know who he was, or rather  _what_ he was and spit on him or tell him 'thank you' for being the hope for humanity? 

What if he was flirted with? By either guy or girl? He has never been  _flirted_ with, unless Levi whispering in his ear and Erwin saying it was _hard not to be_ infatuated with him. Did Eren flirt with Erwin? He certainly didn't mean to, he was just joking around; or trying to. He had to be more careful from now on, he couldn't be a  _tease,_ not to someone he wasn't interested in. 

There, he said it. He isn't interested in Erwin. Sure, he's big and muscular and Eren feels safe with him, but Eren didn't feel anything towards Erwin in that nature.

In fact, he has never felt anything romantic to anyone. Ever.

His mind wandered back to the baths. Did he just go in? Would all eyes turn to him and watch him undress? Maybe if he just ran to an empty bath and jumped in _with_ his clothes on (not like he'll wear them anyway) and undress while he's in there? That sounded like a surefire plan. 

Just as he was about to reach his hand out a voice stopped him.

"Oi," Levi said. "you're still not in yet?"

"I was just about to go in." Eren said. "I thought you said you'd send someone." 

Levi shrugged. "I need a bath, too."

Eren froze. He was going to see Levi naked? _Levi_? Not that he wanted to, of course, but... he kind of wanted to. 

"You're going, too?" Eren asked.

"Not in there." Levi said. "I use the private baths, they're further away from these." 

Eren's mouth fell agape. "W-What? Why can't I use them?"

"You're a dog, you're lucky you even get to bathe in there." Levi said, handing Eren his clothes and a bar of soap.

Why would Eren feel _any_ attraction to an asshole like this. No, no he didn't feel attraction. Not anymore. Eren didn't say another word to Levi before he walked into the room and was met with steam and scrotums. 

First thing Eren noticed was there were rows of baths and most were empty, but there were a few men just stepping in and a few drying off. There were no woman or guys that were Eren's age. No one was really looking at him, except for one guy that noticeably licked his lips in sight of Eren, which made him jump into the closest bath after he placed his soap and clothes down on the floor next to him.

He didn't dare look back to the man that was undeniably fucking Eren in his mind. Eren shivered in disgust.

He wouldn't want to lose his virginity like that.

Eren sunk down in the water and shed his shirt, taking the sopping cloth out of the bath and dropping it down to the floor, hearing it make a wet slop sound as it hit the floor. He hesitated at his pants. He decided to turn his head to see if anyone was watching him and gasped quietly when he saw the man still staring at him with predatory eyes. Eren quickly turned his head back to where it was and quickly shed his pants and started washing his body with the soap.

One person walked to the door to leave and Eren started panicking. It was just him, the pervert, and another guy now. Eren started hurrying again, washing his hair for the first time and grimacing as he got soap and dirt in his eye.

His hair needed more than three washes, that was for sure.

He was on the second time around when he heard water sloshing, meaning someone stood up in their baths. Eren rushed again, rinsing out the soap before he started scrubbing for the third time. His stomach was staring to feel like it did when he fights the Nightmares as he scrubbed his body with the washcloth, switching between washing his hair and body.

Whoever stood up must have gotten back in their tub, because no one has left yet. Eren was almost done, his mind not even processing how good it felt to be clean because he just wanted out.

And he was done now. He stood up quickly and snatched his towel, quickly drying himself off as fast he could.

As he reached for his new shirt that smelt like freshly bloomed flowers, he felt hands on his shoulders, the force of it making his knees collapse under him as he was pushed onto the floor. Eren yelled, but a hand covered his mouth and Eren tried to bite it, but it didn't seem to hurt the man. 

And Eren tried to fight. He tried to channel that anger he felt when he saw Mikasa being slapped away, but he didn't feel anger. Just anguish. He tried to use his own strength to fight back as he was flipped around onto his back and a dick was shoved into his mouth.

Eren yelled and gagged against it, even bit it, but the man pulled on Eren's balls roughly, making Eren stop. He felt tears go from his eyes down his cheekbones and to his ear, clogging up his hearing. Not that he wanted to hear the moans of the man above him.

Eren screamed as best he could when he felt fingers at his butt hole, more than one finger shoving in.

"You're a virgin." The man said as he pulled out and flipped Eren onto his knees. Eren looked around for help as his arms were pulled backwards, his shoulder dislocating. He spotted a man watching them while he bathed and Eren shot him a pleading look, trying to say please, but the man just looked away.

Eren brought his heel up and kicked the man straight in the balls, making him groan and loose his grip on Eren. Eren hurriedly stood up and got his clothes before running out, butt-naked, down the hall as fast he could.

He didn't know if Levi expected Eren to find his way to his room, or wherever he was staying, or if Eren was supposed to just wander aimlessly down these halls. Eren stopped running when he felt he was far away enough and quickly put on his clothes, thankful that he ran into no one.

He slid down the wall and started sobbing, also remembering he forgot his shoes. He heard footsteps coming down the hall from the opposite direction of the public baths, so he didn't feel too worried that he'd see that man again.

But there was probably others like him.

Eren stood up as fast as he could while he wiped his eyes.

"Brat." He heard the familiar voice and nothing made him more happy and relieved than that voice. But he still didn't feel like being called a dog. "Why are your eyes wet? Were you crying?" 

Eren shook his head quickly. "I got soap in my eye." He replied numbly.

Levi studied him for a long while with those slanted eyes that hurt to look at because they were so beautiful.

"You clean up nice." Levi said.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Was what Eren said back.

Levi studied him like before, just not as long as before. "Same as last night, in the dungeon, your sheets were changed so you don't have to sleep in dirt."

"Thoughtful." Eren said. "I don't know where that is." 

"I was just going to get you to take you, so come." Levi said, grabbing Eren's wrist. Eren pulled his wrist back frightfully.

"I don't need to be pulled around," Eren said. "I can follow you just fine."

"Alright." Levi said walking again, but Eren stopped when he realized they were going in the direction Eren just came from and Eren's body filled with dread.

"I-Is there another way?" Eren asked, making Levi stop and turn back to Eren. 

" _I can follow you just fine,_ " Levi said in a fake whiny voice that was probably supposed to be Eren's. "this way is the fastest." 

"I'd like to go the slower way." Eren said.

"I'd like to go to bed, so no, we're going this way." Levi said, turning to walk again.

Eren wiped a tear that fell and felt thankful Levi was turned around so he couldn't see. Eren followed Levi down the hall and some long minutes later they came reached the public baths. Eren stared at the door as they walked past it, but he bumped into Levi whom stopped walking.

"Watch it." Levi warned. Eren scrambled around Levi and walked forward, trying to get away from the doors. "Kid, you forgot your shoes." Levi said. 

Eren stopped. "I don't care, they're shit anyway, lets go." 

"I dont give a shit if they're shit, even if this is the short way we still have a while to walk and the stairs to get down to your room are unforgiving, get your fucking shoes."

"I'm a werewolf, I'll heal." Eren said. 

"Will you?" Levi asked. "Because you haven't healed from my kicking you and any other werewolf, or wolf would have healed by now."

Eren gulped. He was right, but no way was Eren going in there. "I'll be fine."

"What the fuck is wrong?" Levi asked. "Just go in there and get your shoes."

Eren turned to Levi, not caring if he was crying or not before he walked to the doors and opened them. The man was still inside, Eren could feel it. The heavy door slammed shut behind him as Eren walked down to where his bath was, grabbing his shoes.

"I will fuck you like the dog you are." The man said as Eren walked back to the door. Eren wiped his eyes before he opened the door quickly and immediately shut the door behind him. 

So, the fucker knew what he was. 

Eren bent down and shoved his shoes on before walking past Levi, whom said nothing. Eren wasn't sure if Levi heard what the man said, but Eren highly doubted it, the walls and door were too thick for human ears to hear.

Eren really didn't want to be called dog anymore.

All of the sudden, Levi was walking next to Eren. Eren didn't even hear Levi's running footsteps to reach Eren. "Did something happen?" Levi asked.

"Not like you care anyway, how far are we?" Eren asked.

"Far." Levi answered, but to Eren's disappointment, didn't drop the main conversation. "Did you get hurt in there? You need to be in good shape for training, that's why I am asking."

"You didn't seem to think that when you were beating the crap out of me." Eren said, sighing when he saw Levi flinch from the corner of his eye. "I'm fine." Eren said, looking down at his feet. But he wasn't. His throat was raw and scratched, his balls and ass hurt to walk and he hoped he wasn't limping. 

"Do you hate me?" Levi asked.

Eren turned to him with his eyes wide in shock. "No." Eren replied. He wasn't fond of Levi, but he didn't _hate_ him. Hate was too strong, hate was something his mother told him was a small word with a heavy meaning behind it. No, he just disliked Levi, he hated the Nightmares, he hated the man that tried to rape him. "No." Eren said again. 

"Good." Levi said.

It was silent for more than twenty minutes while they walked; the only sound was Eren's clumsy footsteps and if you really listened you heard Levi's exact footsteps.

"Breakfast is right when the sun comes-" Levi stopped himself, probably remembering Eren can't see the sunlight from where he'll be sleeping. Eren was surprised Levi even made the mistake. "The guards will open your cell for you, you won't be handcuffed anymore." Levi said, noticing Eren's sigh of relief. "It isn't because I trust you, it's because I know if you try to leave these walls, I will find you." Levi said. "And kill you." 

Eren gulped. He wouldn't run, not without his friends. And as much as he hated being here, as much as he hated getting whiplash because he was either being praised or scolded, as much as he _hated_ that he was almost raped; it didn't change that he could save all these people. There were children and elders here and Eren could protect them. 

"I won't try to escape." Eren said, not missing a beat. 

More silent walking for another long amount of minutes.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Levi said again. Did this guy not like silence? He seemed like he would appreciate suppressed conversation, but Eren could be wrong.

"Well I wasn't lying... so..." Eren said, looking down at his boots, seeing that the sole was flopping. These things lasted long, but they're coming to their end.

"Yeah, you were," Levi said. "you did it again just now."

Eren looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I wasn't ly-" 

"You look down at your feet when you lie." Levi said. "You need to learn to have better composure when telling a lie."

Eren made a weird noise with his mouth and clamped his lips shut. No one has ever told him he looks at his feet when he lies, he didn't even know it himself. He didn't want to admit it, but there really wasn't any running from your thoughts, not to Eren, they always manage to stay with you, even when you think they left. He didn't want to accept the fact that there was a tingling sensation in his feet that tickled up his legs at the thought of Levi noticing something so small about him.

"How much further are we?" Eren ended up asking.

"Don't change the subject, brat."

Eren grunted an annoyed huff. "Can you answer the question?"

"We're about there." Levi answered as he turned a corner. Eren followed till they reached the door. 

"Are these the stairs?" Eren asked, though he didn't need to; Levi opened the door, revealing the stairs. "Never mind." Eren said as he followed Levi down the stairs.

"Did you hurt your legs, or something?" Levi asked as they walked down the stairs that did a swirl as they descended down. The steps were illuminated by the torches that were hung on the walls on either side of them.

"What? No?" Eren said, not sure why-then he realized. His limping was more prominent than he thought.

He tried to hide it.

"You're limping." Levi stated like Eren was an idiot.

"From when you kicked me." Eren said, thinking it was a nice save.

But that thought disappeared when he was pinned against the wall, right next to a flaming torch. Its flame fluttered and swayed from the force of Eren as he hit the wall. He could feel the warmth, the warmth that was breaching torrid heat on his temple and cheek.

"What the hell?" Eren asked, struggling against Levi's hands that were holding Eren by his shoulders. 

"I don't like liars," Levi said, looking up into Eren's eyes. Eren looked right back down at him. "they piss me off: lies. But what irks me more is when people tell them, so grow some balls and tell me the truth."

Eren stopped struggling. "You seem like you already have an idea and are just playing with me." Eren hissed. "A pervert tried to rape me, alright? Let the fuck go of me, asshole."

To his surprise, Levi did ease his hold bit by bit, until his hands were off Eren's shoulders and then crossed in front of his chest. "How far did he get?" 

Eren let out a frustrated and astonished laugh. "You're kidding me." Eren said.

"No, I'm not."

Eren pushed himself off the wall, which meant he pushed Levi away a little as well. "None of your business." Eren said before he started to go down the stairs.

"You don't even know where your room is." He heard Levi's voice echo.

"Cell," Eren corrected. "I won't even know were my _cell_ is." Eren said. "I can find it myself." 

"And how do you plan on getting inside it?" Levi's condescending voice asked. It pissed Eren off even more. He didn't even want to look at the small man. "Last I recalled, you don't have a key."

"There's a guard down there!" Eren yelled, frustrated. "Just leave me alone!" Eren screamed, wiping his tears from his cheeks. 

God damnit, it was too emotional.

Eren ran into a body that was abruptly in front of him. Levi's body. He seemed to be running into Levi, literally, a lot today.

But more importantly, how was that even possible? Levi was  _behind_ him, pretty far behind him, actually. And the stairs aren't wide enough for Levi to just run next to Eren. Even if Levi did sprint past Eren, Eren would have _seen_ something. 

"That's why you didn't want to go back in the baths." Levi said as Eren scrambled backwards, away from Levi.

"W-What are you?" Eren asked. That whole stunt... it couldn't have been done by a human.

"Was he in there? When you went back in?" Levi asked.

"You-You're not human." Eren said as he struggled up the stairs. Levi was walking slowly, as if stalking his prey. 

"You can't tell?" Levi asked, tilting his head to one side. As much as Eren was terrified right now, he still found Levi's tilt of the head cute.

His head would probably ripped off if he said that out loud.

_Levi. Cute._

"You can't smell me? How I smell different than a human?" Levi asked. 

"N-No.." Eren said, standing up on his two feet.

Man, his ass _hurt._

"Quite the struggle there," Levi said, looking down at Eren's feet for one second before he lifted his gaze back to Eren's face. Eren stopped scrambling and just stared at Levi. 

"What are you?" Eren asked before Levi could say more.

"How about," Levi said, reaching Eren. He was much shorter now because he was on the step below Eren. "I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine."

Eren thought, but he didn't for long. He was immensely curious and would tell Levi all of his almost-raped story to know what the man was. "Deal."       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got an idea of what Levi is? :3


	7. Come Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensionnnnn. And not the sexual kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's my birthday today, lol.  
> I decided to update today because... well, why not?  
> And I want to say Eren is gonna go through a lot of shit in this fic. But it won't be until very later chapters.  
> dun...dunn...dunnnnn x)  
> This is kinda a boring fill chapter, unfortunately, but I tried to make it entertaining.  
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading :3

They kind of just stared at one another.

Well, not kind of, they were staring at each other and there was no doubt. Levi was still where he was, Eren was still where he was and they were looking in each other's eyes. 

"So, this is fun and all," Eren said, backing up one step to put a little space between them. "but-" Eren was silenced when his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled forward, down the stairs. "W-What are you doing?" Eren asked. 

"You'll probably want to sit down for this, anyways." Levi said. "So, we're going to your room now." 

"Cell." Eren corrected. They already reached the door opening to the cells. 

"Shut the fuck up with the cell thing." Levi said, his tone bored. "Do you want to sleep outside?" 

"No." Eren said, his lips pursed. They reached yet  _another_ door, the last one until he actually gets in his cell. There were guards inside, Eren could smell them. 

Gross. 

Levi knocked on the door three solid times. Moments later, it opened. 

"I'm watching him tonight." Levi said. "Go home." 

Eren was expecting a 'I was never told this', but they apparently they were scared shitless of Levi and hurried out quickly, leaving the keys on one of the chairs they sit on. 

"You're going to watch me sleep?" Eren asked, it wasn't hidden that Eren was uncomfortable with that. 

"You act like I want to." Levi said. "You're lucky it's me and not them, they would be talking shit to you all night." He said, opening Eren's cell door. 

"You act like you don't already do that." Eren said, walking into the space when the gate was opened. 

"Tch," Levi said. "you complain too much."

"You call me dog too much." Eren shot back. 

"It is what you are, no?" Levi asked, walking into the cell himself, not bothering to close the gate behind him. It isn't like Eren was thinking or planning about running past Levi and get the fuck out, but he couldn't help but think how easy it'd be if he wasn't being guarded by Levi.

But he couldn't ever leave Mikasa and Armin, or any of his other friends.  

But the other guards wouldn't leave the chance of escape so  _open_ like Levi is doing. 

Levi knew Eren had no chance. Eren did, too. 

"No, I'm not a  _dog_." Eren said. 

"Oh, right, you're a  _wolf_." Levi said, sitting on Eren's bed. "My mistake." 

"I don't know what I am." Eren said, standing awkwardly. 

"Yeah, yeah," Levi said. "what happened in the baths?" 

Eren swallowed. "You tell me what you are, first." 

"The fuck is this..." Levi said in a low and annoyed tone. "Vampire." Levi said casually. 

_Casually._

"V-V-V-Vampire?!" Eren stuttered. 

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Vampires are extinct; gone. There hasn't been on heard of in 100 years and Eren is standing before one  _right now_. 

"H-How?" Eren asked, his eyes wide with wonder. "I thought they were extinct! Do you really burn in the sun?! Do you drink blood?!" Eren gasped loudly and chuckled a little. " _Are you going to drink_ my blood?!" Eren asked, laughing again. He wasn't sure why he was laughing. It wasn't like he was laughing because he was scared... some people did that. He was laughing because of his own antics, the questions were entirely serious, but it was just funny to ask because all these questions have never  _really_ been answered. 

"You sound like Hanji." Levi said, crossing his lean legs. How was he so short, yet so lean? And why did he look so confused. "You aren't scared?" 

Eren chuckled once. "You scared me before anyways," If anything, this makes him cooler, but Eren wasn't about to tell Levi that. "but no, not really." 

Levi raised a perfect eyebrow. "Usually people shit themselves." 

"How old are you?" Eren asked. "Holy shit, who else knows? Does Hanji? Erwin? Nile?"

"Erwin and Hanji are vampires, too." Levi said. 

Eren's jaw went slack. "What?! Seriously?!" Eren asked. Levi nodded. "I can't believe this." 

"No one knows what we are. Only squad members and you." Levi said. 

"Why me?" Eren asked, trying not to feel special. 

"We need to gain your trust." Levi said. 

"Oh." Eren said. 

To be honest; this kind of all pissed Eren off when the shock and astonishment wore off. Levi calls him scum and dog, while he goes around and drinks peoples blood to stay alive. Yet, Eren gets seen and is called monster and sick when he's never even killed a human. Only something that needed to be killed. 

"Couldn't help but notice how angry you look, what crawled up your ass?" 

Eren shot him a look. "So you kill people?"

Levi sighed. "I can't answer all your questions right now because Erwin and Hanji want to be there," Levi said. "but I will answer that so you don't throw up. No, we don't kill people for food." 

Eren's shoulders eased the tension they held. Well, some. 

"Now, answer mine." Levi said. 

"He just... he put his fingers in." Eren said, his head down is shame. Telling someone else so soon, just telling someone in general made him feel like scum. Thinking back to it, he thinks he sees so many openings that he could have gotten away from the man before the fingers were inside him. 

"Tell me what happened; beginning to end." Levi said. He sounded slightly angry, but Eren could just be hearing his own anger and mistaking what he thought. 

"Do you not have sympathy?" Eren asked. "Can't you see I don't want to talk about it?" 

"Tough luck." Levi said. "Come on." He said, his hands making a 'get on with it' gesture. 

Eren muttered a series of insults before he spoke. "I finished my bath, put my towel on and he grabbed me and put me on the floor, choked me with his dick and raped me with his fingers." Eren said, turning slightly away from Levi. "Fucking happy?" Eren asked through gritted teeth. 

"And you're hurting?" Levi asked. "That's why you're limping?" 

Eren let out an emotionless laugh. "Yes, asshole." 

"You should of healed, you shouldn't of even  _felt_ that with what you are." Levi said. Eren knew that if he looked at him, he'd see those thin eyebrows creased. 

"Can you leave?" Eren asked. He was angry beyond words. And on top of that he wanted to cry, to just cry so hard. He didn't want to be around Levi. He could see from the corner of his eye that Levi peered up at Eren, but Eren made no move to return the gaze. 

"You need to suck it up." Levi said, his eyes looking over Eren.

Eren clenched his fists. This was crossing the line. "Just fucking leave." Eren said through gritted teeth. 

"You're acting like you're the only teenage boy this has happened to," Levi said in a sickening calm voice. "be grateful it wasn't worse." 

Eren took an angry step towards Levi. "I'm _acting_ like someone who almost got raped!" Eren said. "I'm gonna be a  _little_ sad that not an hour ago I had a dick shoved down my throat? I couldn't  _breath_ , you-you asshole." Eren said with tears in his eyes. "Have you ever had that happen to you?! It  _hurts... it hurts_." Eren said, sobbing. He didn't even feel weak for weeping in front of Levi. He felt that he wanted to just let it out and maybe even make Levi feel a little guilty. 

Levi stood up now, but Eren couldn't look directly at him because he didn't want to risk punching him, but on the other hand he wanted to see Levi's expression. So... he looked up.

Eren looked at his face first, which looked like his usual expression... but his mouth was set in a straight line. Eren moved his gaze down and saw Levi's fists were clenched.

Was he.... angry?

"Eren-" He began. But even if Eren wanted to find out how Levi felt at the moment, it didn't conquer how _he_ felt. He still didn't want to be around Levi, even if Levi was the only comfort he had right now. But being alone was better than having Levi's words of _'solace'._

And since when does Eren need comfort? For all the years he was out in that forest, every year when the date of his mother's death came and his whole world fell apart, he didn't talk to anyone about it. Not really. 

Yes, he has told Armin and Mikasa that it hurt, but that was because it was obvious. Point was: he said that because he didn't want them to worry. They had their own problems to cry about. That's what Eren always thought about... he wasn't the only one whose world changed.

"Please, just go." Eren said, turning around. Facing away from Levi.

"I can't leave, I said I'd watch over you tonight." Levi stated.

Eren let out an angry sigh. "Then get another guard, it shouldn't be that hard. You're a captain, just get the fuck away from me." Eren said.

He heard a few steps, sounding Levi's leave.

"You can use the other baths." Eren then blocked out everything when Levi finally left, not even hearing Levi close the doors. He just let out a strangled whimper and sunk down to his knees, his head in his hands as he cried out.

He let out a strangled gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder; gentle, but firm. Eren looked up hesitantly, not sure who it could be. It definitely couldn't be a guard, or _Levi,_ it was just too gentle. Too caring for Levi or the guards to pull.

It felt like a touch he felt all his life, but yet a brand new touch... comforting all the same. He needed it, he _needed_ more of it. Surrounding him. 

He let a gasp fall out of his mouth when he saw who it was.

 

* * *

 

"I thought I told you to leave." Eren said, turning his head back to it's normal place and putting his head on his forehead, which was resting on his knee.

"I'm trying to be comforting." Levi said.

"You're improving from before." Was all Eren said. Because Levi was, enormously. Eren never assumed the shoulder touch to be Levi, not at all. Some part hoped it was and he was surprised his hope appeared.

But he's still angry.

"You should sleep." Levi said.

"You should leave." Eren argued.

"Fuck, you're stubborn." Levi said. "Just get off the floor and into your bed."

"You can't order me around." Eren said, his tone tired. Even with all his arguing about how he  _won't get in the bed,_ he really was tired. Today had been a  _really_ long day and he wanted it to end. 

And he didn't want Levi to leave... no matter how many times he asked him to. 

And he was glad Levi stayed. 

And... a little embarrassed Levi saw him break down. 

Eren knows he thought he wanted Levi to feel guilty, and apparently he is. But, Eren wishes he never did because he doesn't want Levi to think he's weak. 

"I actually can, I'm your captain." Levi said, grabbing under Eren's harm and hauling him up to his feet like he was nothing. 

Oh right, he's a vampire. 

Eren took his arm away and walked to his bed, sitting on it slowly and looked at Levi. He was standing before Eren, not too close, yet, not too far. He had his arms crossed and he looked so  _calm_ it was almost infuriating. 

"Will I get answers to my questions about the whole vampire thing tomorrow, too?" Eren asked. He really wanted to know. 

"Yes." Levi replied simply. 

Eren and Levi stayed silent for a while... no sound made until Eren shifted slightly in the bed. If they were talking the noise of sheets  _barely_ shifting wouldn't have been so audible, but it was deadly quiet. 

"Thanks." Eren suddenly said. 

Levi tilted his head and Eren tried to hate that motion. 

It's really hard to hate something you love. 

Eren Jaeger loves when Levi tilts his head. 

"For what, brat?" Levi asked. 

"Letting me use the other baths and uh... you know... talking to me." Eren answered. 

He meant the 'thanks'. He didn't like saying it because he still wanted to yell at Levi for being so heartless, but Eren thinks of when Levi touched his shoulder and he gets warm all over again. 

"You're telling me to leave, now you're thanking me." Levi summed up. 

"Basically..." Eren confirmed. 

"Sorry..." Levi said sheepishly. "I was a dick." 

Eren wasn't expecting an apology, and he didn't mind that he got one. The way Levi said 'sorry', Eren thinks he doesn't say it a lot. 

"Yeah, you were." Eren said. "Sorry for crying and stuff." Eren said, looking down and studying his hands because they were suddenly interesting. 

He jumped when Levi was suddenly sitting next to him. Very next to him. 

"You shouldn't be sorry for crying." Levi said. "You had every right to cry." 

"The niceness you're showing me is really... different." Eren said. Jesus, it was. It was a good different and Eren wondered if he was like this with everyone. With Erwin and Hanji and whomever else he talked to. He wondered if Levi was cold to everyone else he wasn't close to and only mildly cold to people he was somewhat close to. 

But he really wasn't close to Eren, not at all. They've known each other for not even two days. He didn't know anything about Eren except he can change into a wolf and was almost raped. 

Those were big things that came with Eren, but they weren't  _him_. Those things didn't  _define_ him, it wasn't his personality. 

Remember when he said you look at your feet when you lie? Eren asked himself. That's a quirk Eren didn't even know he occupied when he told a lie. 

And Eren didn't know much about Levi. He was a vampire, and that sure is a big thing, but Eren doesn't establish Levi as that: a vampire, even if Levi wanted him to. Because a vampire wasn't  _just_ what Levi was, just like a shapeshifter wolf wasn't just what  _Eren_ was. 

"Do you want me to be a prick again, then?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You never really stopped-ow!" Eren yelped when Levi flicked his forehead. 

"You're the prick." Levi said, his eyes holding Eren's. 

"You've got that wrong." Eren said, chuckling. 

Even if Levi was a asshole most of all of the time; Eren enjoyed being around him. He manages to make Eren smile after being sexually assaulted, he managed to get even a chuckle out of Eren was no more than 10 minutes ago he was sobbing. 

"Alright, kid," Levi said, standing up. "get to sleep, I'm going along." 

"So you are getting another guard?" Eren asked. 

Levi shrugged. "I don't like when people watch me sleep, so I'm not going to force that on someone else." Levi said. "I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow." 

Eren nodded and waited for Levi to leave, but Levi just took a step closer to Eren, and put a hand on Eren's shoulder. This time it was much more awkward because Eren just  _sat there._ Levi squeezed his shoulder before leaving the cell and closing it behind him. 

"Goodnight, Levi." Eren said before Levi could leave. 

Levi grunted something before he left. 

Eren fell back onto the bed and sighed, already feeling lonely... but it was slightly appreciated, however, Levi's company was more treasurable.

Eren was going to get a headache. First he wants Levi to stay, then leave, then leave even more, then stay even more.

He groaned loudly as he turned onto his side, finally registering everything. Trying to take in all the positive things that came along with this. He had a bed, he has a shower now.... he even has a Levi to talk to. 

He really needs to shut up about Levi. 

 

* * *

 

 "Eren." Levi said, shaking the brat, trying to wake him up. It has been a full minute since he has came in here and started shaking the boy, but it resulted in nothing. Eren still looked so peaceful and much younger than yesterday. 

But that was because of sleep. Levi is sure that when Eren opens his eyes and sits up, he'll look years older than he actually is. 

"Eren." Levi said again, pushing the boy around, even going as far as to slap is cheek slightly. "Wake the fuck up, kid, before Hanji comes in." Levi said, shaking him harder. Eren mumbled something and Levi slapped him again. Patience was wearing thin.  

"Levi?" Eren asked before he even opened his eyes. 

Levi wanted to ask how Eren knew it was him, because it was the slap that ended up waking the boy. But Levi didn't ask him. "Get up, kid." 

"What time is it?" Eren asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Eren's stiff movements didn't go unnoticed and Levi sighed mentally. Levi would have thought the brat would have healed from Levi's beating  _and_ from the pigs attempted rape, but the gruesome bruises were still there. 

Levi had to look away because he knew  _he_ was the one that caused the bruises. 

"Early." Levi answered, still not looking back at the kid. "Sun hasn't even come up, yet." 

Eren looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. 

"Since you're already in your day clothes, lets just go." Levi said, walking to the exit. 

"But I haven't brushed my teeth or anything." Eren said. "And I'd like to take a bath... again..." Eren said, pushing the blankets off of him. 

Levi was disgusted. "You mean to tell me you didn't take a shower after?" Levi asked, the abhorrence in his voice making Eren flinch. 

"Well I-I-I didn't r-really have a choice," Eren said, his stuttering irking Levi, but also making Levi pity him, though he knew Eren wouldn't want pity. "he was in there and-" 

"I get it, I get it." Levi said, not wanting to hear anymore. "You can shower after, Hanji is probably already on her way down here." Levi said. And it was true, but Levi just wanted this over with. 

"B-But sir, I feel gross-" 

"I don't want to hear it, Eren." Levi said, opening the door. He could already see the crestfallen expression on the kid's face. Levi didn't clarify that he didn't mean it in that way. He just didn't want to re-live his own memory because god dammit, he has not thought about  _that_ in years and it all just keeps coming back. 

... And he didn't want the kid to cry again. 

Levi didn't know how to _handle_ it. What was he supposed to do? Put his hand on Eren's shoulder again? Tell him to suck it up again? 

Levi really sucks at this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have what Hanji and Erwin and Levi (kinda) tell Eren in this chapter... but it didn't play out that way.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is descriptive past violence explaining Erwin, Hanji and Levi's past, so read with caution, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I wasn't really feeling this chapter, because I felt it was uneventful, but I think it ended pretty eventful. You learn about Erwin, Hanji, and Levi's past when they first met! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks, you amazing people, you!
> 
> Enjoy!

"So..." Eren started as he followed Levi up the stairs to their destination. "How long is this gonna take?" 

"How ever long it does." Levi answered, not helping Eren any. 

Eren was going to mutter  _'asshole'_ or  _'because that helped'_ but he decided to just keep his mouth shut. 

He just wanted to bathe, though. Did Eren really irk Levi  _that_ much? That whenever he asked one question, Levi answers with some smartass reply. 

What did Eren care anyway? He wasn't here to impress Levi; he wasn't here to impress anyone, for that matter. 

But no matter what he told himself, he knew that he, himself, wants to impress Levi. 

Why, exactly? Hell if he knows. Admiration? He supposes. 

Something more? Let's not think about that. 

"They're in there." Levi said, motioning to a door. Eren reached forward and opened it, stepping inside. He was three steps in when he realized Levi wasn't behind him. Eren turned quickly, walking back outside the room to ask Levi if he was coming, but Levi was gone. 

Like he was never even there. 

Eren took a quick breath and walked back inside. 

"Eren," A deep, smooth voice called. "could you shut that on your way in?" 

Eren looked up and saw Erwin sitting on a bench, sipping tea and looking at Eren intently. Eren nodded once and shut the door behind him. 

"I... I thought Hanji was going to be in here." Eren said, walking to where Erwin was sitting. 

"Oh, she is," Erwin confirmed. "she just ran to get Levi." 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "What-" 

"You didn't see her run past you?" Erwin asked, a playful smile at his lips. His teeth were perfect. 

"No... I-I didn't even-" 

"I'm kidding, Eren." Erwin said, still smiling. "She went the other way to go and find him." 

"Oh." Eren said, not knowing what else to say. 

"You would have seen her." Erwin informed. "A flash of her... Levi, on the other hand, would have been practically invisible." 

Eren looked at Erwin. "So, he's fast?" 

Erwin laughed a short laugh. "Fast doesn't even explain it, he's the fastest being to ever walk this earth." 

Eren scoffed. Not really believing it. "Hard to believe." 

"Oh?" Erwin said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table before him, looking at Eren like he was  _so_ interesting. "Why is that?" 

"You don't know  _every_ being, you've never seen  _every_ being run." Eren said. "You know how many monsters there are?" 

Erwin tilted his head to the side, much like Levi had before. 

Eren liked Levi's tilt of the head better. 

"I suppose you're right, but I have been alive for a  _very_ long time and I've seen plenty of beings, none matching his strength or speed." Erwin informed. 

Eren smirked. "So, that pipsqueak is stronger than you?" Eren asked, sitting on the other bench, across from Erwin. 

"This  _pipsqueak_ is stronger than everyone put together in this room." Came the dangerous, cold, smooth and seamless voice of Levi. 

But right now, he sounded angry. 

"Taking it a bit far." Erwin said, looking behind Eren. Eren didn't dare turn around. "He likes to think he's stronger than me," Erwin said, looking back at Eren with a cocky and rather flirty smile. "but he knows he isn't." 

Eren and Erwin looked into each other's eyes for moments, small moments, but it seemed like time stopped before Levi spoke. "Get off your high horse, eyebrows." Levi said. 

Erwin just chuckled, his eyes still never leaving Eren's.

Eren's eyes didn't leave Erwin's, either. 

Eren jumped when there was a body suddenly next to him. Levi. 

Eren didn't turn to look at him, but he knew Levi was staring daggers into him. 

"Hanji," Erwin spoke up. "you're being awfully quiet." 

"True," Levi's voice said next to Eren. Levi was  _so_ close to him. 

"Just studying him." Came Hanji's voice. Then she sat next to Eren, clashing against him, making him crash into Levi. 

"Tch." Levi said, getting up and walking to another table to fill up his tea. 

"Eren!" Hanji exclaimed. "You're even cuter than yesterday!" She laughed. 

Eren chuckled nervously for his reply. 

"And I'm not the only one who noticed." She said, making Eren turn to her. 

"She sure isn't." Erwin said. Eren snapped his head to Erwin with wide eyes. 

He was not used to this. 

"Flirt on your own time," Levi said, sitting back down. "I'd like this to be snappy." 

"Awe, Levi," Hanji whined with a pout. "don't be like that." 

"I'll  _be_ like whatever I want." Levi said. 

Hanji rolled her eyes and muttered: "He's being even meaner than usual." 

"I called him pipsqueak, that's probably why." Eren said in a quiet voice. 

"It isn't the first time-" Hanji started, but stopped when Levi stood up and walked towards the door that Eren came in from. 

"I'm leaving." Levi said. "Let me know when you're all done fucking around." 

"Levi-" Hanji started. 

"Let him go." Erwin said. Hanji sat back down reluctantly. "Levi's right, lets get started with this." 

"My questions first!" Hanji screamed, making Eren's head hurt. "Eren," She said, poking a cut from yesterday that Levi had given him. "you aren't healed." 

"She's right." Erwin said, studying Eren's wounds. "That's worrisome." 

Eren shrugged. "I was hoping you guys would have answers." Eren said. "I don't know anything about... me." Eren said, looking down at his lap. 

_Other than I'm a monster._

"You've certainly healed." Hanji said, inspecting the bruises on his face. "Just not at the normal rate of a wolf, but faster than a human." 

"Still worrisome." Erwin said and Eren agreed with him. 

How could he intend to save the human race when he doesn't have the power everyone assumes he has? 

"Well..." Erwin said. "We'll run some tests soon when you start your training, we need to figure out how to make you turn." 

Eren nodded. It wasn't like he could disagree, right? He didn't even really feel the need to disagree... he didn't want to talk about this right now either. 

He just wants to bathe. 

"So... that means you'll tell me about you guys?" Eren asked in a hopeful tone. Because that was what he was expecting; the full truth about the three of them being vampires. 

He was still having a difficult time processing that.

"Yes, we will answer any questions you have." Erwin answered politely.

That's when Erwin and Hanji looked at him expectantly, waiting for a question to leave his lips.

Which one did he ask first?

"How old are you all?" Eren asked as his first question of the day. 

"I'm one hundred and twelve." Erwin answered. "I'm the only one in the triple digits."

"I'm still my normal age." Hanji said, studying Eren as if she was the one asking the questions. "28, same age as Levi." She said with a wide smile.

Eren gaped at her. Hanji nor Levi looked 28, especially Levi. He looked like he could be Eren's age.

 _Looks like._ Not acts like. 

"Shocking, I know." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "We're just too beautiful." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled cockily, making Eren chuckle a real chuckle. 

Erwin rolled his eyes and turned to Eren. "Another?"

"Tons." Eren said, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Levi said you guys don't kill people to get blood? That is how you guys... live, right?"  _  
_

Erwin nodded. "We do maintain our life from blood, but it doesn't have to be from humans." Erwin informed. "We-"

"Oh!" Hanji exclaimed, raising her hand in the air obnoxiously, as if she was asking a question. "Let me tell him!" 

Erwin just gestured with his hand to signal she could. 

"We're like vegetarians!" Hanji said, giggling slightly. 

Didn't explain anything to Eren. 

"We feed off of animals, it's a little inside jo-" Erwin began, but Hanji interrupted with a whiny, shrieking voice. 

"Aw! You didn't even give me a chance!" She said, hitting Erwin on the shoulder. 

Erwin just chuckled and looked back at Eren. "Keep them coming." He encouraged. 

"Do you guys burn in the sun?" 

"Not right away!" Hanji answered. "If we stay out in the sun for more than say... fifteen minutes? We'll burn to a crisp!" 

How could she say something so gruesome in such a cheery voice? 

"Can you guys turn into bats?" 

Hanji pouted. "Unfortunately... no." 

Eren pouted too, that would have been the coolest. 

"Do you sleep in coffins? What powers  _do_ you have other than speed?" Eren asked eagerly. 

"No on the coffins." Hanji said, shuddering. "You can't even move in those things!" 

"As for powers," Erwin said, and to Eren's surprise, Hanji didn't cut in. "we have strength, far greater than any human. We are able to perform mind compulsion." 

Eren tilted his head in confusion. "Mind compulsion?" 

"Yes!" Hanji yelled, startling Eren. "Wanna see?" 

Eren nodded eagerly. Hanji smiled widely and leaned forward into Eren's personal space, looking into his eyes and Eren backed away. 

"O-On me!?" Eren asked. 

"Don't worry!" Hanji said. "I won't make you do anything embarrassing!" 

Eren thought and eventually heaved a big sigh and relaxed his tense posture, letting Hanji, once again, invade his space. 

And all he knew at that moment was the color of Hanji's eyes, the little flecks in them as she spoke and that was all he could hear. Her voice, and he'd do anything to obey her command. 

"Pick your nose." 

He didn't even think. He just took his index finger and dug for gold. 

Then everything ended; the color of her eyes, the echoing sound of her voice was replaced with the room around him and cackling laughter. 

And his finger up his nose. 

"W-What the hell?!" Eren yelled, embarrassed out of his mind. "Y-You said nothing embarrassing!" He whined.

Hanji didn't stop to answer Eren and just continued guffawing, Erwin chortling as well. Eren just sat there, slack jawed, as he crossed his arms angrily and looked down at his feet.

"Aw, Eren, don't make that face!" Hanji said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Not gently. Eren just shrugged it off.

"How did you guys become vampires?" Eren asked, trying to take the subject away from his humiliation.

And that he did.

Hanji and Erwin both stopped laughing abruptly, both their faces grim.

Eren would rather have them laughing at him again.

"Touchy subject?" Eren asked, laughing nervously.

"Yes, but I promised I'd answer your questions." Erwin said, gaining his composure quicker than Hanji. 

"Y-You don't have to if-" Eren started, but Erwin's firm voice stopped him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know Eren." Erwin said, and Eren just sat quietly, hearing what Erwin told him. "There's a... laboratory, that tests on the supernatural." Erwin informed.

"Not the kind of tests you think." Hanji suddenly said, her glum expression still there.

Eren missed her gleeful attitude.

"Right, not blood work, or seeing how fast we could run..." Erwin's fists were clenched. "Me, along with every other creature you can think of, even more, were stuck down there."

"Down there?" Eren asked nervously.

"The lab is supernatural itself, I don't know much about it just that it's a nightmare. It's underground, but can never be found. It shifts, area to area, place to place. Randomly, so it can never be discovered. I was down there many years before Hanji and Levi, entering the third and final stage. Them beginning the first stage right on the first day. But... they were humans." Erwin said in a strained tone, opting Hanji to put a comforting hand on the shoulder she hit not too long ago.

"They were the first humans to ever be tested on, taken apart to their limit before usingvampire venom to turn them." 

Eren shook his head in confusion. "I-I don't understand, you're telling me so much at once! Stages? How did you guys even escape?"

"I was getting to that." Erwin said. "Stage one is easy, annoying, but easy. Starved and the only thing you're fed is the poison that is most negatively effective to what creature you are, in your case it'd be wolfsbane."

"What poison effects vampires?" Eren asked.

"Our own." Erwin answered. "Now, onto the stages... stage two is testing the creatures weaknesses, sunlight, crosses, not being able to see the moon on a full moon night, et cetera-"

"That hurts wolves?" Eren asked.

"Only the last one." Erwin answered.

Eren knew that.

"Adding to the second, they break every bone in your body."

Eren shuddered, but he knew stage three was up next and he was scared to hear what it contained.

"Third and final stage is when they take you apart, limb by limb, while you're awake. But they do it over and over, meaning they study one lib as it heals even while they rip apart the rest, so on and so on. Then, once they're done, they kill you."

Eren let out a breath.

"There's a fourth stage, but it doesn't count because you don't feel it."

"What is it?"

"Same as the third stage, but with your dead body." Erwin answered.

Eren looked at both of them with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I was ending the second stage when they were brought in, they were in the cell next to mine and we teamed up." Erwin says. "Planning our way to get out of there, they gave me blood so I could get stronger, even when they went through the stages."

"They went through them, too?" Eren asked.

"Not the same ones I went through, they were starved and beaten to see how fast they healed."

"B-But don't scientists already know how fast humans can heal?" Eren asked angrily.

"Yes, but they did the tests on their own." Erwin answered.

"So... how'd they become vampires?" Eren asked. "How did _you_ become a vampire?" 

"I'll get to that." Erwin said again. "After I was all healed after the ending of the second stage, two months later I was put into stage three. But, little did the doctors know was that I had strength again, thanks to Hanji and Levi giving me their blood, and when I was taken down there, I killed the guards that were leading me to the room of stage three and set the place on fire, freeing everyone before." Erwin said. "But Hanji and Levi were shot by two guards I _somehow_ missed..." 

Eren could hear the distress and regret in Erwin's tone, and it was odd to see him lose his composure.

"I got them out, but they were dying. Dead, basically... and I was selfish..." Erwin said, looking down at his hands that were clenched tightly.

Hanji laid her head on his shoulder. "You weren't selfish. You saved us."

"Did I?" Erwin whispered.

Eren wanted to cry.

"They were my only friends... if it wasn't for them I would have-I couldn't lose them." Erwin said. "I turned them."

Eren looked up at him with wide eyes. He already knew that was what Erwin was getting at, but it was still shocking to even hear him say it. Erwin was already looking at Eren, seeing his reaction before he looked down.

"I'm sorry." Eren said again, his voice sounded out of breath even to his own ears.

Hanji smiled again, it was sad, but Eren could tell it wasn't fake.

"It's over now. Erwin's alive, Levi's alive, I'm alive... and I'm damn grateful." She said, smiling at Erwin. "He just doesn't know that, yet."

"I am, too." A voice said from behind Eren, and Eren didn't have to look behind him to know it was Levi whom spoke.

Eren didn't want to look back. He knew his guilt would feel even worse if he did. Why did he feel guilty? He carelessly asked Levi questions about his vampirism and he should have been more mindful.

None of them deserved that.

"The worst thing about it," Erwin said through clenched teeth. "is not everybody died down there."

Eren gasped and looked back up at him. "What?"

"Like I said, Eren, there are a lot of things you don't know."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? I'm too mean :3


	9. All My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred and five kudos! Thank you guys! :3  
> Another update! Enjoy!  
> (I didn't read this after, so sorry for any mistakes!)

"Like I said, Eren, there are a lot of things you don't know." Erwin said. 

"Then stop keeping me in the dark and just fucking tell me!" Eren yelled angrily. Done with these games. 

"Calm down, kid-" Levi said, but Eren wasn't having any of it. Calm down? _Calm down?_ No. He won't calm down. They want to earn his trust? They're doing a very poor job at achieving that. 

"I won't calm down!" Eren huffed, his voice was still raised, but not at the volume it was before. "Tell me right now, or I'm leaving this room."

"Okay, Eren," Erwin said. "the people in the laboratory didn't die, the Founders of it lived through the whole thing. The nightmares that attacked your town and many others? They're being ruled by the Founders."

Eren shook his head. "How do you know all of this?"

Erwin looked in Eren's eyes intensely. "I have a friend that also escaped from them, he got out before even the first stage."

"How?"

Erwin shrugged. "He never talked about it."

"And what?" Eren asked. "You never asked?"

Erwin shook his head. "It's over with now, Eren. We know information the Founders and their soldiers don't think we do. We can attack."

Eren looked down at his hands, which were relaxing from the fists they were held in. "I'm sorry for yelling." Eren said.

He was sorry. Erwin just opened up about his brutal past, Hanji and Levi, too, and he just stomped on that.

"It's okay, Eren, I understand it's all stressful and everything's coming all at once." Erwin said in an annoyingly calm voice.

Eren just sighed. "And that's where I come in?" Eren asked.

Erwin just looked at him curiously.

"My power, I mean... that's where I come in and help you?"

Erwin's face flashed with realization on what Eren meant and he nodded. "You're like... my secret weapon." Erwin said. "You, Hanji and Levi... but they know about Hanji and Levi, they don't know about you." 

Eren nodded, understanding. "But... I don't seem all that useful." Eren said with shame. "I mean... I can't even heal."

"That could be because you don't know _how_ yet." Hanji chimed in, her lighthearted voice back. Eren sighed with relief.

"I thought it just happened?"

"Usually it does, but you're different. You're body could still be getting used to it, or you have to think about what you want to heal, we have to study you and see." Hanji said with a wild smile. "So,  _I_ think we should start your training tomorrow! Not any physical stuff, not really, but we should get started as soon as-!" 

"Glasses, shut up." Levi suddenly said. "He went though a bad beating, let him breath a little."

Eren wanted to turn around and thank him, because he knew as much as Eren, that that wasn't the only thing leaving Eren in pain.

"But if he can learn to heal faster, it could benefit him and us-"

"What did I just say?" Levi asked, making Hanji's shoulders slump.

"No..." Eren said, still not looking back at Levi. "It's okay... she's right."

"What?" Levi asked, walking over to Eren. Eren still didn't look at him.

"I could help both of us if I learned how to heal." Eren said, making his mind up then. It was correct, he just had to get this all over with. The sooner he tried, the faster he could fight and kill every one of those Nightmares that killed and tortured.

He'd kill them all.

"Brat-"

"There isn't any convincing." Eren said, stretching his fingers out. "Is that all?" Eren asked, looking up at Erwin. 

"I believe so."

Eren nodded and stood up. "Alright, if that's all." He said, standing up slowly, a little nervously because all eyes were on him.

"Eren!" Hanji yelled before Eren got to the door. "I'll wake you tomorrow for training!"

Eren nodded and smiled a small smile at her before he opened the door.

"Eren," Erwin called. "you're not going to eat? Breakfast is starting right about.... now." As if on cue, a bell rang in the distance.

"I'm not hungry." Eren said. He wasn't. He lost his appetite as of yesterday night, throwing it up in the middle of the night and he didn't feel the need to eat any time soon when he knew he'd throw it up again later.

"I'm sure if you eat-" Erwin tried, but Eren wanted the conversation to end.

"I'm not hungry." Eren said. "Thanks for telling me everything."

With that, Eren hurried out. Knowing where he wanted to go then and there.

The baths.

The _private_ baths. 

The thing he has been craving all morning and now he finally can have it.

But...

Where are they?

Where even are the public baths?

He racked his brain trying to remember the path he took, but nothing came to mind.

All that did was Levi, really.

Fuck you, Levi.

Okay, maybe if he went to his cell and maybe something in his memory would kick.

 

...

 

Nothing.

He's standing at the exit of the dungeons and he knows they went right... or was it left? All he remembers was thinking how the top of Levi's head reached Eren's chin and how funny he thought it was.

It isn't funny now.

Maybe he could find someone and ask for directions? That seemed about all he _could_ do at this moment. 

"Brat."

Fuck you, Levi.

"Hi." Was all Eren said.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, walking closer to Eren.

"What are you doing?" Eren mimicked.

Levi just rolled his eyes and walked past Eren. He was walking away and Eren, despite himself, wished he would have stayed.

Eren listened to Levi's footsteps as they carried him away, but then the sound stopped.

"Are you coming or not?" Levi asked and Eren looked over to him with wide eyes. Levi really wasn't that far away, not as far away as Eren thought. Eren didn't even think before he jogged up to Levi and followed him.

"Um... Where are we going?" Eren asked finally.

"The baths." Levi replied shortly, but even so, Eren smiled widely.

"Thank you." Eren said.

"I figured you would not know where it was..." Levi said. "Because you're an idiot."

Eren smile faulted, but it didn't leave. "In my defense... I never even knew where the private baths were."

"You could have started from where the public baths were and worked your way from there, instead of standing around like a lost puppy." Levi said. "But I bet you didn't even know where the public baths were." 

"That was actually my first plan... but you're right, I didn't know where it was."

"See?" Levi asked. "You're an idiot."

Eren just smiled and walked along side Levi, until Levi announced the door in front of them was the baths and that he was leaving Eren to it.

Eren thanked him and stood outside the private baths, wondering if there would be any creeps inside here, too.

 _Stop being a baby._ He scolded himself. If there was, he's just have to fight harder this time. He could do it. 

Just walk in.

"Kid." Levi said. Eren turned and saw Levi a distance away, but not too far away. Eren could still make out the features in his face. "You gonna go in, or wait till hell freezes over?"

Eren turned the door knob. "O-Oh, I'm going in." 

"Eren," Levi said. And Eren isn't sure he has ever heard Levi call him by his name. He liked the sound of it too much for his own good.

"Y-Yeah?"

"There's already towels in there and soap..." Levi informed. "And don't shit your pants, there isn't anyone in there." Levi said. "I checked."

Eren's eyebrows rose and he smiled at Leci gratefully. "T-Thank you, Levi!"

"Tch." Was all Levi said before he turned and walked away.

 

...

 

Eren sank into the warm water, enjoying the relief and bliss it offered. He thought about how Levi checked to see if anyone was in here, for him.

It was for him, right? Why else would he check to see if any other person was in here?

Eren's whole body warmed, and it wasn't just because the water.

Here he thought Levi and him were enemies, and maybe they still were because of how Levi spoke to him... but he spoke like that to everyone. And enemies certainly don't bring soap and a towel to their enemy beforehand, no, they do not.

Him and Levi weren't enemies.

But... they weren't really friends. 

But Eren knew now what Levi had gone through and the guilt still weighed on him and he felt so _sorry_ for all of them.

He knew what it feels like when someone feels sorry for him and he doesn't like it. It makes him feel weak.

Did Levi, Hanji and Erwin feel like that?

Maybe he and Levi were just close acquaintances. They knew things about each other, but it was things that neither of them wanted the other to know. Eren didn't really want Levi to know what happened last night. But the things Levi was doing now, being so kind, made Eren not really mind.

Eren didn't want Levi to know he was a wolf, he didn't want Levi to see him as a monster. But then he kind of did, because he didn't want Levi to see him as someone weak.

Eren knows Levi was tortured... did Levi want him to know that?

 

* * *

 

Eren shook some loose water out of his hair as he stepped out of the private baths, no clean and refreshed. And stressed.

He made up his mind while he was bathing that he'd find his friends today, to see how they were.

Have they started training?

He wandered out, looking for the exit to get out of the inside walls and outside to breath fresh air. This was the coldest time of year, although every season was freezing.

He found an exit and immediately shivered from the chill he was met with, his wet hair not making it any better. Shouldn't being a wolf give him natural warmness? This thing wasn't useful at all.

He viewed the wall in front of him, a distance away, but still visible. Mikasa and Armin and the others were probably still in breakfast, it hasn't ended yet. Eren didn't know where it was exactly, but he figured once he got to more civilization, he could find it easily. If not asking a stranger for directions, he'd probably be able to smell it.

The thing that annoyed him was he had superior hearing and sense of smell, but he couldn't heal and he doesn't have the superhuman strength? He'd rather have the last two.

He shouldn't give up hope yet, like Hanji had said, it's all new. His body is still getting used to it, maybe.

Was he born with it? This power? He sure as hell wasn't bitten, so, where in the hell did it come from?

He's eager, though. He's eager to see what the power inside him is capable of. Maybe he should have offered to start training today instead of tomorrow, he's sure Hanji wouldn't mind.

But he's more desperate to see his friends. He needs to see them, to make sure they're all right.

His head was stuck in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he bumped into someone and that there were plenty of people around him.

"Watch where you're - Eren?!" Came the familiar voice of Jean.

"Jean?" Eren asked. "Where are the others?" Eren asked quickly.

"Hello to you, too," He muttered, rolling his eyes. "still eating, everyone is worried, you know."

"You think I wasn't worried, either?" Eren asked.

"I never said that." Jean replied. 

"Where are you going? Why aren't you with them?"

Seriously, you usually never see Jean without Marco.

"I had to piss." Jean replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "See you in there, Eren."

Eren nodded and turned to walk away at the same time Jean did.

Eren followed the scent of bread and flapjacks into a very large room, filled with benches.

"Eren!" Came the cheery voice and suddenly arms were around him tightly, making Eren feel slightly uncomfortable, but he saw the head of blonde hair and relaxed, hugging Armin back.

"Eren." Came the relieved gasp of his sister. Eren let out a gasp of shock when she too wrapped around him.

"Hi, guys." Eren said, hugging them both back.

"We've been worried sick!" Armin exclaimed.

"Did that midget lay another hand on you, Eren? I swear to-"

"No!" Eren replied a little too quickly. "He hasn't hurt me at all." He said more quietly.

"You're still bruised." Mikasa stated.

"Pretty useless if you don't heal." Came the bored voice of Annie.

Does she think he doesn't know that?

"Yeah, Hanji and I are going to do some training tomorrow to see if I can-"

"You'll be training too?" Armin asked, interrupting Eren, but he didn't mind. 

Eren nodded, but frowned. "Don't get too excited, I won't be training with you all."

Armin's face fell.

"Have you eaten?" Mikasa asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Eren said. "Erwin brought me food this morning." Eren lied.

Mikasa nodded, approving.

Eren looked away, guilty.

"So..." Armin began timidly. "You haven't found anything out about... you know." 

Eren shook his head. "Not yet. Not about my... whatever it is, but I'm sure I'll know something soon." 

Eren should tell them about everything he just learned, Erwin never clarified if he could tell someone else, but Eren also didn't ask. 

"There's going to be a war soon." Eren said. He decided he'd tell them about the laboratory underneath and that the Nightmares are controlled by them. He wouldn't tell them anything else, not until he got permission. 

"We know that, Eren." Armin said. 

"With all the nightmares..." Eren said. "And people." 

Every one of his friends looked confused. 

"Eren?" 

"There's a laboratory." Eren said. "Underground, no one knows where it is because it moves place to place, but in that laboratory... humans they..." Eren took a breath. "They experiment on creatures. They hurt them." 

Everyone was silent now and Eren figured they were trying to absorb this all in their heads. 

"And the scientists under are the rulers of the Nightmares." Eren said. 

"Why haven't they attacked, then?" Annie asked, bored expression still evident, but there was a spark in her eyes that Eren didn't know what to make of. 

"They're still experimenting, they're making the Nightmares more powerful." Eren said, shuddering when he pictured the war that will come soon. His friends will all be fighting along his side and he wouldn't be able to protect all of them. Not that they needed protecting, but Eren felt like he was the cause of all this and he just wanted them safe. He was sure each individual in their little group felt the same as Eren, wanting to defend each and every one. 

Then there's the couples. Armin and Mikasa, during the war they're going to be focused on keeping each other safe and who knows what that will resort to? Marco and Jean, watching each other's every move until they get sliced-

He needs to stop thinking about it. They're all strong, they'll be fine. They've survived a very long time in the forest, even when they declared (silently) that they were lovers. 

Everything was going to be fine. 

"Attention!" Came a booming voice as he entered the room loudly, making every conversation go mute. He was old and wrinkly, but looked intimidating and... annoying. "All recruits follow me! Training starts today!" 

That was all of his friends' cue. 

"Eren." Armin said. "Meet all of us by the fountain when the moon comes up, okay?" 

Eren nodded. 

He watched as his friends and other people he had never seen file out of the room to start all of their training. 

Eren stayed silent as he sat at the once full bench alone, unaware of the eyes watching his every move around him. Not until he looked up. 

Some pairs of eyes were lingering, trying to slyly peek up at him, but quickly looked down when he met their eyes. Other's were confident and not wavered by his gaze, staring into his eyes as if they were ready to hunt him down. And other's, very few, were looking at him like he was a God. 

He wishes he could live up to their hope. What would they think now when they realize he isn't as amazing as they thought? 

Eren sighed and stood up from, scooting the bench behind him a couple inches back. It made every person flinch in that room, even the one's with the optimistic look in their eyes. 

He walked out of the room and ran once he felt the cold air. He didn't stop running until he reached the walls. He looked upwards, feeling so small against the mass of the wall towering over him. He wonders what creatures are down under in the Lab getting tortured. Or maybe humans like Hanji and Levi, not knowing what to expect with all the creatures surrounding them. 

It's a cruel world. 

And he swears to himself. To Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, Erwin and all the rest of the people in this small town that he'd kill them all. He'd exterminate all the Nightmares and the humans underneath in the lab. 

Even if it kills him. 

No one will go through what Levi, Hanji and Erwin went through again. No one will suffer the loss of their loved ones as they were ripped from them like Mikasa, Armin and the rest of his friends. 

No one will die from the Nightmares when the war ends. 

He pushed off the wall and walked back to the castle, jogging at some points because he had all this energy in him that needed to be set free. His jogging escalating to running, his running escalated to sprinting and everything around him was a blur as he sprint. 

"WOAH!" A female voice screeched as he collided with them. He already knew he clashed with Hanji from the sound of her screech and how he didn't break her because of her vampirism. 

He must have been running fast, though. He cause her to fall over. 

"Eren!" She exclaimed, crawling towards him as he groaned and rubbed the back of his head where it collided with the ground underneath him. "You were running so fast!" She yelled, looking at his face. "And you're not even panting! Are you tired? Do you feel out of breath?" 

Eren just shook his head in answer. 

He actually felt like running again. 

"That's amazing! We can do that for an experiment tomorrow!" 

Eren got to his feet with the help of Hanji. "Actually, I was running to find you." He said quietly. 

Hanji rose her eyebrows. "What can I help you with, sweetcheeks?" 

Eren blushed. "Um... I was wondering if we could get started on the training today." 

She lit up, tackling Eren to the ground and nodding frantically. "Yes! Yes, of course!" 

"Okay... uh, Hanji?" He asked. 

"Mm?" She asked. 

"Can you get off me?" He asked politely. 

"Oh! Sorry, sweety!" She said, getting up and assisting Eren to his feet once again. "Let me go get the tools and you meet me out near the walls, okay?" She asked, not waiting for his answer as she ran away, Eren barely able to see her. 

Eren just came back from the wall, but no harm in going back. 

He decided to run back, feeling the wind in his hair. It felt like he was flying and it was amazing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing about Eren in this story that he really cares about his friends health and well being, he's a sweety.


	10. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been gone a while, wifi's out and I'm typing this at the library :(  
> This chapter wasn't looked over, so I am sorry for any mistakes! My mind was pretty occupied when I wrote this, so sorry if there's a lot in here.  
> I'll update as often as I can, lovelies!  
> Hope you enjoy!

So it starts. 

"So... Just run?" Eren asked, getting in a stance that looks like he's ready to run then and there. 

"Yes!" Hanji confirmed. "Just run down to the curve of the wall and back!" 

Eren looked forward, squinting. The curl of the wall was maybe two miles away from where they were standing. "That's about two miles."

Hanji looked up at him form her clipboard and threw an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder. "Is that too much?" She asked.

Eren shook his head quickly. The way she asked seemed like a challenge and he was willing to take it. "No, seems easy actually." He said with a cocky smile.

She smiled just as smugly as him, obviously knowing that she had the victory here. "Okay!" She yelled. "I'll time how long it takes you and we'll go from there!" Eren nodded, slightly worried she didn't have the training all planned out, but she was the expert. Eren looked behind him and her waving her clipboard around... maybe she was just crazy. "I'll count down from three and on one, you run!" She said. Eren nodded in confirmation and got set. "3! 2! 1!" Hanji pressed down on her watch and Eren shot forward, letting his energy push him forward, starting off on a sprint.

About a minute later his hands were touching the wall and he wasn't even panting as he wasted no time turning and running back to Hanji, reaching her in another minute, running past her and slowing down gradually.

"Eren!" He heard her scream as he came to a stop. "Two minutes and you ran four miles!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Eren's ears rang, them being much more sensitive right now for some reason. "Four miles in two minutes, Eren!" She squealed again, making Eren drop to the floor in pain, his hands clutching over his ears desperately. She was still a ways away from him, but Eren knew she could see him when she said: "Oh, sweety, did that take too much out of you?" She asked worriedly, and Eren wanted to deny it. Tell her it was nothing because it really wasn't, he could do that in his sleep.

"Hanji..." He gasped, wondering if she could hear him because his voice wasn't more than a whisper. But she's a vampire, she could probably hear him fine if her own thoughts weren't clouding her mind. "My ears-" Eren said. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked, kneeling beside him suddenly. Eren assumed she ran over to him.

"My ears are..." He said. "They're hurting!"

"Tell me when they started." She said, her voice suddenly professional.

"When you started to fucking... scream." He said through gritted teeth. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he was hurting and he'll cuss all he wants.

"Oh!" She yelled, making Eren yelp in pain, sounding much too like a dog or wolfs yelp for him. "Sorry," She whispered and Eren silently thanked her. "I know exactly what this is, your hearing is just improving with the rest of you." She said with a kind smile as she stroked Eren's hair.

"The rest of me?" Eren asked, his ears starting to hurt less now.

She nodded. "Think of it as... growing pains, like when you were young, but you know, much more painful." She said. "But it will all be worth it in the end!" Eren growled at her for yelling, not able to stop himself. "Sorry," She said again with a hunch of her shoulders and an apologetic smile. "it seems to have all started with the running, so everything will probably come now. Your hearing, your sense of smell, your eyesight, your healing, your strength, not in that order." 

"And every one of those will hurt?" Eren asked.

Hanji nodded. "I'm afraid so, but it seems hearing is almost done!" She smiled, slightly raising her voice and thankfully, it didn't hurt Eren's eardrums that time. "Here, we'll test it out." She said with a sly smile. "See those people over there? The guy with the mole on the side of his face talking to the attractive woman?" 

Eren's eyes searched. They were two miles from the town as well and Eren had to squint his eyes to see what Hanji was talking about. He saw two people talking, one with a silhouette of a dress which Eren could assume was the woman Hanji was talking about. But he sure couldn't see if she was attractive, nor the little detail of a mole on the guys face. 

"Um... maybe?" He said, pointing to them to see if he was right. 

"Ah, so your eyesight hasn't improved yet." She said, writing that down on her clipboard. "But you're right!" She said with an approving smile. "Now, focus on them, okay? With nothing more than your ears. Shut down everything but your hearing, okay? Take your time." 

Eren nodded and closed his eyes slowly, straining his ears. 

"This is so you know you've caught the right conversation; the guy is asking for her company in bed and she's denying him as politely as she can." 

Eren nodded, determined and forced his ears again. 

 _"You don't understand my family's...."_ Nope. 

 _"Last night was fun..."_ Nope. 

 _"If we just got it over with..."_ Nope. 

 _"Look, I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not that kind of woman."_ Ding, ding, ding. He listened in, straining his ears again in the direction he thought needed to go. 

 _"Come on, I'll pay you nice."_ The guy said and Eren flinched. What a pig. Maybe he should help her. 

He thought about it. 

If he helped her now, it might cause unnecessary conflict. Maybe he'll just leave her alone after a bit and it will all be okay,  _but,_ if he makes one single move Eren will break his arm. 

"I found it." He said through a clenched jaw. 

"Good, now look for the little daughter asking her mom if she's done with the t-" 

"Got it." Eren said, already finding the conversation. 

"Great! Now look for the man asking for more water-" 

"Got it." Eren said, switching back to the man and the girl between the conversations he was asked to search for. 

"One more, look for the boy being bullied-" 

Eren stood up when he heard bullied and when the man advanced on the girl, grabbing a handful of her breasts. 

"Eren?" Hanji asked, but Eren was already running, reaching the man in a very short time, but he didn't think about that. 

The woman's screams were muffled by the mans dirty hands a second before Eren grabbed the mans shoulders and threw him off. 

"Go now." Eren told the girl that was about his age. She nodded, mouthing a  _thank you_ before running away. 

"You little fuck." The man said, standing up and dusting off the dirt from his clothing. "I can tell the king-"

"Tell the king  _what_?" Eren spat. "Tell him that I stopped you from raping a little girl because your ugly ass can't get any?" Eren said, pushing him back down and grabbing his arm. "I could break this." He said, putting pressure on it. 

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait." The man said in a flurry, "I'm sorry!" 

Eren let go of him and pushed him back down when he tried to get up. "If I see you doing it again, I'll break more than that." Eren said, walking away before he lost his temper. 

Well, lost it more. 

"Eren!" Hanji yelled. Eren had forgotten her, had she watched the whole thing and not stopped him? He couldn't worry about that, now it was the bullies' turn to be scared shitless. "Eren? Where are you going?"

"I'll meet you back where we were training in a second, Hanji." Eren said, running again to the sound of a little boy crying. He thought back to Armin when he was held up against the wall by his neck. But Armin was different, he actually told the bullies off. Telling them he was right and they were only doing that because they were wrong.

This boy was crying and probably pissing himself with fear. But this boy sounded younger than Armin was when Eren saw him say that before he saved him.

Eren rounded the corner into the alley and saw a boy kick the first kick of the day. The little boy was on the ground in an armadillo position, guarding himself as best he could.

"Hey." Eren snarled. All the boys paled as they looked up, Eren slowly walked towards them.

Was he growling?

"Kids that bully get in trouble, don't you know that?" Eren asked, grabbing one by the shirt. He wasn't going to hurt the kids, just make them pee a little.

"I-yes! I-I'm sorry!" The kid yelped.

"Don't say that to me." Eren said, letting go. "Say that to him." Eren said, gesturing to the kid that ran behind Eren. The kids all muttered a sorry and one kid in particular didn't look like he meant it.

So Eren made his way over to him, towering over him. "That didn't sound sincere."

"Because it wasn't." The kid said, bravely. His voice was shaky, but he was brave. "No _dog_ tells me what to do." 

Eren chuckled. "That's where you're wrong." Eren said, grabbing his shirt as well. "I'm a wolf, you little bitch." Eren snarled.

Maybe he was taking it too far, but this kid was pissing him off.

The kid took a quick breath of fear.

"Anyone know where this kid lives?" Eren asked, using the tact every kid was scared of. "I think his mother and father need to know what he has done here, your guys' too." Eren said, letting go of the kid.

"Wait!" The kid said, the bravery lost. "I-I'm sorry!"

Eren nodded. "To him now." Eren said, moving aside so the bully was looking straight into the other's eyes.

"I'm very sorry."

"Good, now." Eren said darkly. "Go home."

The kids scampered off. Eren still contemplated on whether he should tell their parents. Who cares if he was a tattle tell?

"T-Thank you, Mister Wolf!" The little boy said. Eren smiled kindly and kneeled down, eye level with the kid.

"My name is Eren." Eren said. "I'd like you to call me that in stead of Mister Wolf, okay?"

The little boy nodded.

"What is your name?" Eren asked.

"A-Andi." Andi said, playing with his fingers out of nerves. Eren did that, too.

"Okay, Andi." Eren said, taking his hands and holding them in his. "You want to know what to do when that happens?" Eren asked.

Andi nodded.

"Okay, Andi." Eren said. "The kid that kicked you just back there, that happens again, you grab his leg and make him fall, got it?" Eren asked and the little boy nodded eagerly. "Then you run." Eren said and the boys nods faltered. 

"B-But..." The boy said.

"There was seven boys here today, you can't fight them all on your own, Andi." Eren said. "You hurt as least one before you get the heck out and find me, okay? Or find your dad, or your mom."

"My mom and dad aren't here." The boy said, looking down at his feet.

Eren felt pity. He was too young to be without parents. "Who takes care of you?" Eren asked.

"My grandparents. They love me very much." Andi informed. And Andi reminded Eren of Armin once more.

"Then you get your grandparents or me, or anyone else you trust, okay?" Eren asked.

"But what if I can't find you?" Andi asked, his red hair falling into his eyes.

"I'll find you." Eren said. "If the going gets tough and you don't get out of there, or even if you do, call my name and I'll hear you, okay?"

Andi nodded and looked at Eren smiling widely. His two front teeth her missing and his eyes crinkled slightly with the motion. Eren noted the freckles on his face now.

"If you ever want to talk, or anything, just yell me name, okay?" Eren asked.

Andi nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck suddenly, almost making him lose his balance. Almost.

"I have these action figures my pop made me at home, can we go play?!" The kid asked excitedly.

As much as playing with action figures sounded, he had to train.

"Not now Andi," Eren said, noting the way the kids face fell. "hey, don't pout." Eren said. "I have grown up stuff to do, why don't you sit with me at dinner tonight, hm? Bring your action figures."

The kid's smile was back and he hugged Eren again. "Okay!"

"I'll see you then, okay, Andi? Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Andi nodded and waved Eren goodbye before he started to run away. Eren stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thank you." Andi said in a quiet voice before he turned the corner and Eren smiled slightly before he turned to go find Hanji again.

But he was met with Levi. Levi was back in his soldier uniform, it somehow complimenting every muscle he had. The jacket fitting him nicely, his white button up shirt making him look slim from what Eren could see, and his pants, hugging him nicely. 

Eren forced his eyes back to the Captains eyes. 

"S-Sir." Eren said, stopping.

"What are you doing, brat?"

"N-Nothing." Eren said. "Do you know where Hanji is?"

"Here!" Came Hanji's voice, jumping from the top of the building right beside Eren. "Levi!" Hanji said. "Eren is almost as fast as you!" 

Levi's eyes snapped to Hanji and squinted. "What?"

"Yeah! No need to be jealous!" Hanji said with a smirk. "I'm certainly not, even though he's fast than me!"

Eren turned to gape at her. "You never told me that!"

Eren Jaeger is faster than a vampire.

He felt a strong urge to jump up and down with glee.

"Sorry!" She said. "I was eager to see what else you could do!" She said, bringing her hand up to his face and squeezing his cheek. "And your abilities are already amazing!"

Eren grinned at her.

"Aw, Levi!" Hanji said, squeezing both Eren's cheeks now. "Isn't he just adorable!"

"Tch." Was all Levi said. "I thought training was starting tomorrow."

Hanji stopped squeezing Eren's cheeks, and Eren rubbed them. She had a firm grip.

"We decided to start today!" Hanji said.

" _We_?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrows at Eren.

Eren nodded. "I approached Hanji first."

Eren suddenly felt uncomfortable when Levi squinted his eyes towards him.

Levi was confused. Wasn't Eren the one who wanted to put off the training until tomorrow? Why the sudden change? Why did he care?

"Why?" Levi asked.

Eren shrugged. "I thought the quicker I learn everything the better."

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. This kid was putting too much on his shoulders, he should be taking this slow, but he's going into saving humanity head first. But it fit the kid.

It was still too much to put on his shoulders, though.

Levi didn't say that out loud. He didn't say anything. 

"Well! Eren, how about we continue the training before the sun sets, hm? I have so much to ask!" Hanji said, pushing Eren forward. Eren nodded and looked away from Levi as he was pushed past him.

Levi itched to say something else, but just stood back and watched as Hanji pushed him away.

"Okay, okay," Eren said, maneuvering away from Hanji's shoves. "I can walk for myself."

Hanji cackled and took her clipboard out. "Now... I'm surprised you controlled your anger..." Her voice faded away as Levi's thoughts took over his mind.

He wasn't supposed to be feeling this... whatever he was feeling. He didn't _need_ or  _want_ a relationship, not with the world he lived in today and especially with humanity's savior. The kid probably wouldn't survive and Levi shouldn't give a fuck. 

It wasn't him. Levi didn't play for keeps, only for a good fuck and he got that from Erwin plenty.

Thoughts of the kids eyes and his broad shoulders and his stupid sarcastic attitude that matched up Levi's didn't leave his mind.

And fuck did his blood smell wonderful.

Levi wondered if Hanji and Erwin noticed it when they talked to him after Levi beating him. Levi certainly remarked the wave of the sweet smell that hit him when blood oozed out of the first wound. It took all Levi had to not tear his neck apart and suck him dry.

"Levi." Came a voice. Levi knew the speaker, Erwin, wasn't near because it didn't sound the same in Levi's ear if Erwin was actually right there. No, Erwin was probably in his bedroom, yearning to shed his clothing and pound into Levi.

"What?" Levi ground out, Erwin being the last person he wanted to speak to. But maybe it'd help to get the brat out of his head.

"Come to my room." Erwin sang and Levi noted how different Erwin's voice was from Eren's. Even when Eren's tone got deep and nerve racking when he was threatening the man or the bullies. It made Levi think of Eren all over again. That heroic quality he had that makes Levi feel so much more intrigued it made him sick. 

"I'm busy." Levi was going to go in Erwin's bedroom, but Erwin had to work for it. 

"Levi," Erwin said. "don't play hard to get, you know you want my dick shoved up your ass." 

Levi smirked. "Do I, Erwin?" 

Erwin chuckled. "You know you do, you're thinking about it right now. How full you get." 

Levi shook his head. He wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about a pair of green-blue eyes and that stupid fucking smile. 

"I'll be there in a minute." 

 

* * *

 

Five miles and about ten minutes later, Eren was finally having to catch his breath. His hands were on his knees, his shoulders hunched forward as he panted like a dog.

"Tired, now?" Hanji asked, placing a hand on Eren's shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eren asked, peering up at her.

She just smiled and lifted up his arm, making him lose his balance.

"W-What are you doing?" Eren asked, yanking his arm back.

"Checking to see if you're sweating!" Came her reply. "And you're not, not there." She said, then she ran her fingers through his hair and for a moment he was reminded of his mother when she'd do the same action to ease Eren down. Whether it be calming him down from anger, nightmares, or even excitement, that is what she'd do. "Now, you're scalp is a little wet, so you are sweating!" She said, retracting her hand from his hair and Eren almost asked her to do it again. "Took a lot though!" 

Eren just sighed and straightened his knees and back. "So, we're done for the day?"

Hanji looked shocked, then she looked offended. "Do you want to be?"

Eren stuttered. "W-Well, I-I was just asking!"

"Well, I'm not the one training," Hanji said, already packing up her equipment, which wasn't much. Eren just figured she was doing it to make a scene. She was literally pouting. "if you want to stop, that's okay."

Eren felt bad. "No, no," Eren said, taking her clip board. "we can keep going." He said with the kindest smile he could muster.

She beamed and launched forward, wrapping her arms around Eren's neck, hugging him tight. "I knew you didn't want to stop!" She said, kissing his cheek, making them turn pink. "Okay, cutie, another mile!"

Eren frowned. "Running again?"

Hanji nodded quickly, her expression suddenly turning sobersided. "I want to see how long you can run, even when you're exhausted." Hanji said, her expression turned back to ludic.

Eren just groaned and moved his body to his starting position, taking off when Hanji yelled _"Go!"._ And he did go, his speed felt the same, but his heart and lungs did calm down before he actually started to run, but by the time he reached the wall, one mile in, he was having trouble making his legs move. He jogged at the speed of a human sprint,  _that_ was even tiring him. 

He let out a sputtering breath and scrunched his eyebrows.

He's determined now.

One thing he liked about himself, even if it bothered other people, was his determination. If he set his mind up to something, he'd do his best to achieve it. No complaints or questions asked to himself.

The one thing that bothered him was if he didn't attain his goal, he'd beat himself up for days.

Sometimes weeks.

So, he picked up his lead-feeling legs and continued on. His speed progressing, was he going even faster than before? He pushed harder, passing Hanji.

"Again!" She ordered in an outside voice.

Eren turned, skidding slightly as he did, but that didn't stop him. He pushed from the ground and ran forward again.

 

...

 

Three miles and five and a half minutes later, he was told to stop for now.

He was sweating now, without a doubt. He felt the wet on his underarms, contaminating his once good-smelling shirt. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, making him shake his hair and itch the places where it was. A breeze winded through his hair, making his scalp cold, causing him to shiver.

It was a wonder how he was shivering in this weather. It was the afternoon and he could exhale and see his breath.

But he didn't feel the cold.

It was strange he was just noticing it now, but for the first time in his life he didn't need a coat or a long-sleeved shirt to go outside. He was warm enough to be cozy.

"I'm not cold." He breathed, looking up at Hanji. "Do werewolves never get cold?" He asked, excited.

Hanji shrugged. "Not in this time of day, maybe even not at night, it all depends on the wolf."

Eren frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, unlike vampires, werewolves are alive. Vampires don't feel the cold because, well you can figure that out. But werewolves are still alive, they live longer than humans, but-"

"Wait, what?!" Eren asked, his eyes wide.

Hanji chuckled and mirrored Eren's wonder. "Yeah! I didn't tell you? Werewolves live up to 200 years old, you know, if they're lucky."

Eren went back to frowning. "If they're lucky?"

"Yeah, sicknesses and get them, man and other Nightmares can murder them, it all depends." Hanji informed. 

Eren nodded, gathering all the information. He was almost jumping up and down with excitement, he'd be alive for 200 years! Maybe... but that wasn't important.

He could live on and see all that will happen in the world!

...

That was really the only good thing.

He'd see Mikasa and Armin fade away...

He'd never be able to have a lover, he could, but he wouldn't want it. They probably wouldn't either. They'd realize it when he tells them, they'd discover that they'd grow old and get wrinkles and grey hair, while Eren would still be youthful.

He can't imagine how Levi, Hanji and Erwin feel. Living forever, if they don't get killed... which was very hard to do.

But they can never have a husband or a wife, they'd look the _exact_ same until the end of time. Even after. 

Eren looked over at Hanji with sorrowful eyes, she wasn't paying attention, probably being polite to leave Eren to his thoughts.

Had Hanji ever been in love? What if she falls in love?

Love is a big word, so age shouldn't matter... but even saying that, it's still a huge factor.

Eren wonders if any of them will fall in love. Hanji and Levi... no. Just no, he could never see that happening. Hanji and Erwin? Possibly, he seems like he could handle Hanji's comics better than Levi. Levi and Erwin?

Eren didn't want to think about it.

"So... vampires can't like... have babies?" Eren asked, trying to get away from his haunting thoughts that circled back to Armin and Mikasa and the rest of his friends. He'd bury all of them, all around the same time because they're the same age.

If they live to be old and grey...

It wasn't like he wasn't curious about this topic, because he was and maybe it was interesting enough to keep his mind clear of the aspect of his friends passing away.

"It's all very complicated." Hanji said. 

Eren tilted his head in curiosity. "Do tell."

"I'll just tell you in the simplest way possible." Hanji said. "Male vampires can get an erection and such, girls can be turned on as well."

Eren's nose scrunched. "How?"

Hanji shrugged and Eren all but gasped at her. Hanji? Shrugging?

"I've done everything I could to find out how in the hell it happens, but Levi and Erwin only let me go so far..." Hanji trailed off, then rounded back to the topic. "I'm just happy we can... I mean... _shit_ _."_ She said, exhaling as if she just found the fact out. 

"But females can't have children?"

Hanji looked away and sighed. "They tried it at the Lab down there." She said with a grave voice.

"And?"

Hanji shook her head. "The baby was either dead, or tried to kill everything living." Hanji said. "If they were lucky, that'd happen. I met one, actually, a child that had a vampire mother and father, and they were blood crazy... but they hated it there as much as we did." 

"How old was it?" Eren asked. 

"They were about fifteen." She replied. "Poor thing has been in there since birth..." It all seemed to be coming back to her now, and Eren felt bad once again. 

"Girl, or guy?" Eren asked. He was trying to keep his voice in one tone, not sad or cheery. Monotone. He tried to keep his questions short. 

He hated to bring Hanji back to that hell, but he selfishly wanted answers.

She just shrugged again. "It was never specified to me," She said. "I couldn't tell by looking at them, if it was a girl she was masculine and flat chested, if it was a guy he was very feminine."

"They didn't have a name?"

"Two." Hanji replied. "The doctors didn't call us by our names, we were called by numbers."

"You never found out their real name?"

Hanji looked at him with scrunched eyebrows. Eren felt weird thinking it, but Hanji actually looked angry. "Eren, Two was born in there, he was never _given_ a name." 

Eren looked away with shame. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought maybe the mom gave him one-"

"No, she didn't!" Hanji exclaimed. "She never got the chance before her head was cut off as they snatched her baby away!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Eren said again. "I didn't know, I-"

"I think that's enough for today." Said the deep voice of Erwin. Eren turned around and saw Erwin standing tall with Levi standing at his side, looking bored.

Eren nodded and looked back at Hanji as she gathered her stuff angrily. "I'm sorry." Eren said again, before he walked away.

 _"I wrote down everything for todays training, do you want me to leave it on your desk or give it to you right now?"_ Hanji asked. 

Eren wondered if she knew he was listening in as he walked further and further away.

 _"I'll take it."_ Erwin answered. Eren heard a rustle of papers.  _"Don't be angry at Eren, he didn't know."_

He heard Hanji sigh. _"I know, I just got angry."_ Hanji said.  _"I'll talk to him later."_

 _"Don't sulk too long, glasses,"_ Levi's voice said and Eren hated how good it felt to hear his voice.  _"it isn't a good look on you."_

Then all got silent, other than the footsteps as they all retreated. Eren huffed out a sigh and tried to find the private baths again, he could basically hear Levi telling him he smelt like a wet dog.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, Eren, go bathe.


	11. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji's friendship.... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, mostly with Levi and Hanji because I wuv them <3   
> I do hope you enjoy, thank you for the kudos and comments and such!   
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Sometime after taking his bath and spending hours of time that he didn't mind giving because he really didn't have anything better to do with his time. He supposed he could have gone and searched for Armin or Mikasa, or any other of his friends, but he didn't feel like explaining anything at that time. 

And now he was interrupted from his sleep on a bed that was way better than his previous one, which consisted of leaves that itched him all through the night. His name was being sternly called and someone was shaking his shoulder and for a second he thought the person awaking him was Mikasa, but as he listened more and  _felt_ more, the voice was too deep and the tough was too rough. 

Mikasa was never that aggressive with him, and suddenly it became much more clear to whom it was. 

"What?" Eren asked, not opening his eyes because he really didn't want to wake up to Levi's disapproving glare. 

"Breakfast." Levi replied, short and simple, snatching Eren's covers from him. 

How did Eren even  _get_ in bed last night? 

"I'll go in a minute." Eren said, still not opening his eyes, but he wondered if it even helped at all. He could _sense_ Levi's glare. 

"You can't even find it yourself, get the hell up."

Eren just groaned in response. In all honesty, he was wide awake now because his heart was racing as it always did when he was in Levi's presence.

"I'm actually not feeling that well." Eren fibbed, as a matter of fact he _did_ know where breakfast was held. "So, go on."

Eren yelped as the back of his shirt was lurched up, carrying him along with it as if he weighed nothing. For the first time that day, his eyes shot wide open as his face kissed the ground.

"First off:" Levi said, not helping Eren as he stumbled to a standing position. "you don't tell me what to do, second: don't bullshit me and eat."

Eren inched away from him and looked up at him with a sneer. "What the hell?"

"If you don't listen the first fifty times I tell you to do something, that's what will happen." Levi growled back, making Eren roll his eyes.

"I found it fine yesterday, actually, so I'll get there just fine on my own." Eren said. "It's too early to be walking with you anyway." Eren muttered quietly, he wondered if Levi heard it at all.

Levi just grumbled a _'fuck this'_ before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Eren just groaned the same thing back and grabbed his covers before falling into the bed again.

 

* * *

 

Shitty brat. A shitty brat was all he was. Eren couldn't even follow Levi's orders and it put Levi in a stumped and pissed off mood that nothing could help, not even his tea.

_Everyone_ followed Levi's orders, everyone fumbled to do as he said, no questions asked. It made Levi's day easier and then this _kid_ comes and talks to Levi like he isn't his superior and Levi isn't sure if he's angry with Eren for that, or angry with himself because he enjoyed the fact that the kid gave him a challenge and made his day a little more sufferable. 

He was angry at Eren more than the latter.

Levi groaned as he felt the tea overflow in his cup as he was pouring it, it didn't hurt, but he hissed in pain anyway so people didn't ask questions.

"Someone's distracted!" Came the _in_ sufferable voice of Hanji as she snuck up behind him and managed to actually make him jump, barely, but it was there, and he knew she spotted the action. "Very preoccupied! This is the first time I've ever actually scared you!" 

Levi just rolled his eyes as he grabbed cloth to wipe off his cup and hands and the table holding up everything. "You didn't scare me." Levi muttered before walking past her to sit in _his_ bench. Apparently Hanji thought it was  _'their bench'_ because she always sat with him and called it that. 

He tried to convince her otherwise. Didn't work. 

"What has my little munchkin stressed?" Hanji asked, falling into the seat across from him and shaking his table in the process. It would have made his cup tip over if he hadn't grabbed it in preparation. 

"I'm not stressed." Levi said, sipping his tea and looking her in the eye. 

He wasn't  _stressed_ , not really. He just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. 

Maybe stressed was the right word. 

"More than usual." Hanji said and Levi saw the worry ooze in her face and he just shook his head. 

"Don't let your mind wander, glasses, I haven't been thinking about the Lab." 

Hanji looked up at him with shocked eyes, then she gave a wide smile. "Thank God!" She said. "Believe it or not, but I hate talking and thinking about that place as much as you." She said and Levi was slightly relieved the topic didn't bring her mood down. Slightly.  

Levi looked down at his tea and contemplated if the smile she's wearing is genuine or not, maybe it did bring blue her mood more than he thought. 

"So... what is it?" Hanji asked, leaning forward eagerly. 

"Nothing." Levi said. "Don't look at me like I'm one of your experiments." 

Hanji cackled. "I would never! I'm just interested in my little one." 

Levi groaned. "I'm not a munchkin, or your  _little one_." He should be used to the shitty pet names by now.  

"To me you are." Hanji said with the same smile she had been smiling for the past three minutes. Is it getting wider? 

"Leave me alone." Levi said, bringing the tea up to his lips and sipping more. 

He always liked tea, even before he was a vampire and it took weeks for him to start drinking it again after he was turned because tea wasn't on his mind, the salty, but sweet red liquid that ran through his veins and kept him alive was. But just weeks in the transformation, he started drinking tea and coffee and alcohol again. Erwin said he shouldn't bother, he wouldn't taste anything. 

He didn't listen that time. 

He always trusted Erwin, trusted everything he said and didn't question it. But not that time and  _not_ that day. That day his mind was filled with nothing but the need to feel  _normal_. 

And he had tasted it and he has till this day. 

Hanji thinks it's all in his mind, and maybe it is. But frankly, he doesn't give a shit. 

"Aw, you know you don't want that Le-" 

"Where's Eren?" A new voice came. Levi and Hanji both looked up at the source and saw Eren's two friends that seemed to be stitched to him, Levi wondered if the three were in some sort of relationship. The ink black haired girl was glaring at Levi and Levi was almost impressed at the power behind it. It reminded him of himself when he was her age. The blonde with the bowl for a haircut, however, looked like he was going to shit himself. 

"Up your butt." Levi replied, taking another sip. 

Mikasa rolled his eyes and Levi couldn't help but think he much she reminded Levi of the little brat that was curled up down in his cell. "Very mature." Mikasa said sarcastically and yet another wave of Eren was put through him. It took him a second to think about what Mikasa actually said and he just grunted. 

The brat was rubbing off of him in the worst of ways. 

"Sleeping." Levi answered. 

"Why didn't you wake him up for breakfast?" Mikasa interrogated.

"He wasn't feeling well." Levi said, telling her the same lie Eren told him, it wasn't his business anyways.

"Mikasa," The small, shy voice said. "we should just go get him for ourselves." His hand was around the girl's arm, his eyes were pleading, but she wasn't paying him any attention. 

"I wanted to do that in the first place, Armin." Mikasa said. "But we don't know where he is sleeping." 

"The cell!" Hanji said. "I can get someone to help you down!" Hanji, always there to help. 

"You could just tell us." Mikasa said. 

Hanji nodded. "When you get out of here, turn left then walk down to the castle, now this is where it gets tricky..." Hanji's voice faded out as she sprouted directions so quickly that Levi wondered if the brats could even follow them. 

"Thank you." Armin said, pulling Mikasa's arm. Mikasa stepped back once with Armin, turning around to walk away after she sent one last glare at Levi, that he returned with his trademark bored one. 

They walked away and opened the door, letting in a beam of sunlight that pained Levi's eyes.  _"You shouldn't talk to him like that, or_ look  _at him like that."_ Armin said in a chiding tone. Levi knew Mikasa wouldn't listen and some part of Levi respected that. Levi had hurt someone she loved and he had respect towards her for the fact that she showed that she hated Levi's guts.

"She's impressive." Hanji said. "I like her."

Levi shifted his gaze and thoughts to Hanji. "She's clingy and annoying." Levi said, drinking his tea again. "And you like every single person you meet."

"Not true!" Hanji said. "I don't like Nile."

"No one likes Nile."

Hanji grinned. "You're just upset I proved you wrong."

"Tch." Was all Levi replied.

"So..." Hanji said. Levi knows she doesn't like silence, but he really wanted to have that sanctuary at the moment. Not because he _wanted_ to think about Eren, but because he wanted to think about  _why_ he wants to think about the brat. "You're not going to talk to me about it?" 

"No." Levi answered. He doesn't think he ever will.

Hanji pouted, but she should have expected Levi to deny her of opening up; he always does.

"What is Eren going to train today?" Levi asked, if he couldn't think about him, he was going to speak about him.

"We already dabbled into hearing and he got it down just like that." Hanji said with a proud voice. "He's good on his speed, but I still want to get his endurance up, but today I was thinking smell and get him when the moon is up to work on his night seeing." Hanji said.

"Kid's a fast learner." Levi said. "And a trooper, having you as a teacher? Goddamn."

Hanji gasped dramatically and reached over, hitting Levi's shoulder playfully. He wasn't going to let her get the hit, but decided against it. "You're so mean, Levi!" Hanji exclaimed. "But yes! And he's so cute! So innocent... he likes to be the hero."

It didn't go unnoticed to Levi how her tone went down at the last sentence. "Don't get attached." Levi said, both to her  _and_ himself, because she was right. The kid was bent on doing the right thing and saving every fucking living thing he could manage to save and that could very well get him killed. 

"Too late." She muttered.

Levi sighed and drank the last of his tea.

"You're looking a little... see-through, have you eaten recently?" She asked, looking at his skin.

He hasn't noticed his appearance. He hasn't looked at it in years, not since he got his undercut. Hanji could be exaggerating, she over analyses everything and actually knows about what he is, she was a vampire too. It was different.

But come to think of it, he hasn't eaten in a week. He goes as long as he can to not eat when he isn't fighting, he doesn't like the task. "Not in a week." His veins shouldn't start looking sickly until a few more days.

"You should hunt today." She said with a smile again. "Can't have you getting all weak on me! Maybe that's why you're all... tense."

No... it wasn't that.

"I'm always tense." Levi declared. "But yeah, I'll hunt today."

He needed energy anyways, the brat takes a lot out of him.

"Now I want to go get Eren!" Hanji said with a pout. "But I just can't go steal Eren away from his friends! It isn't nice of me!"

Hanji takes a lot out of him, too.

"He's a soldier now, they should understand and he should as well." Levi said.

Hanji sighed. "He's a kid and he should be able to talk to his friends."

Levi muttered a _'whatever'._ When he was a kid, his parents didn't even allow him to have friends. 

He doesn't even want to go back down that road right now. And Eren didn't grow up like him, Eren grew up however he grew up and Levi should accept that and not be bitter and put in his past to consider what is indeed fair or not like an old, resentful man.

"You're right." Levi said.

" _And_ he hasn't even eaten breakfast!" 

Something told Levi he wasn't even going to eat breakfast.

"I think he can go without it." Levi said, going to sip his tea, but recalling that it was empty. He pushed it away from him so he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"That's just cruel! He needs to be at full power, so he needs energy!"

Levi huffed. "Answer me something: in war, will he be at full power? Will he be infused with energy?"

Hanji looked away, Levi's question obviously catching her off guard, he _had_ just agreed with her, but he went negative again. He was just being truthful about it all. The war will not be easy, especially not for humans or vampires or werewolves. Eren will be drained of energy and it's good for him to practice that, it will just help him in the future. 

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly." Levi interrupted. "I'm not trying to be an asshole, I sound it, but I'm trying to help..." Levi said.

"I _know_ that, Levi, but I just want to see what his full power is when he's filled with energy, I want to see how good he  _can_ do, I understand you want to toughen him up and I'll do what you're saying. You're... right." 

Levi nodded. "You can do you're fun experiments when he's fully trained and able."

Hanji nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Today's conversation's difference was hitting Levi over the head. _He_ is the one making Hanji gloomy and he doesn't mean to, she usually was basically immune to Levi's negative attitude but she's different today. 

Something bothersome is on her mind.

"You've been thinking of the Lab." Levi said. It wasn't a question. Levi remembers one time, and one time only, when Hanji was like this. It was more severe, but her eyes look the same as that day. Levi will never forget that. "About Two."

"I just wish I could have _saved_ them." Hanji said, putting her head in her hands and Levi flinched.

"I do, too. You know you would have died if you tried to save him and it wouldn't of helped anyone." Levi said. He has told her this before. Basically in those exact words and she did believe it, but it still pained her.

It pained him, too.

"I know, I know." Hanji said. "He probably hates me..." _If he's still alive._ The question was silent, but Levi new she was questioning if Two's dead heart was still beating. Levi was, too.

"He doesn't hate you." Levi said. "You should know that." Hanji should. She knew Two on a more personal level and Levi, and even Levi knew that Two was a very understanding and kind person. Hanji said Two reminded her of Levi, and Levi saw it, but he and Hanji both agreed that Two is much more kind. "He doesn't." Levi said in the most tender tone. The tone was rare, but Hanji needed it. She needed to know that Levi wasn't just bullshitting her and telling her what she needed to hear. She needed to know that Levi was meaning _every single word_ he was telling her. 

She looked up at him. "Yeah... no, you're right." She said, nodding. Levi got through to her. He could tell. "I love you, Levi."

Levi nodded. "Go get the brat."

Hanji touched his hand. " _Thank you,_ Levi, I really don't know what... how'd I'd be without you."

Levi looked at their hands and nodded. "Same."

She smiled her less crazy smile and squeezed his hand once before standing up and walking out to go retrieve Eren.

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully longer and coming soon! :3


	12. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev hurts Eren's feelings, Hanji's, too. Bad Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry about that wait! Writer's block and I have a job now, I'm sorry this one is short, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Just sniff it?" Eren asked, staring at the cloak that was held in front of his face. It was a cloak the soldiers wore, forest green with the Wings of Freedom emblem placed on the back; two wings were covering a portion of the back, one dark blue wing with a white one overlapping it. Eren always was entranced by the design.

"Yeah!" Hanji said, jumping up and down, bringing the jacket with her. "Then I'm gonna hide it and you go fetch it!" Eren pouted, hating being talked to like a dog, but poked his head forward and took a whiff. It smelt... good, maybe a little familiar, but he couldn't place it. Clean and fresh, but there was a spice to it. All in all, Eren wanted to surround himself in it.

"Got it?" Hanji asked eagerly. Eren breathed it in again, not because he didn't get familiar with the scent the first time around, but simply for the sake of smelling it again.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Okay!" Hanji beamed, running away. "Don't peek." Hanji warned as if the two were children and were playing hide and go seek. She was miles away, but Eren could still hear her clearly. His speed and hearing seemed to be almost perfected... or as perfect as they could be, Hanji however, told him they were going to work on his endurance tomorrow. He wasn't too ready for that again, but he realizes it is needed for the war that was approaching. Eren sighed and ran closer to the wall, approaching it and looking up. There really wasn't anything else to do until Hanji told him he could go and 'fetch' the jacket that smelt wonderfully. 

He sighed loudly and kicked the wall, wondering the level of difficulty Hanji was going to be hiding it. Would it be in someone's house? A trash basket? Surrounded by food? 

"Eren!" Came a beaming Armin. He was dressed in his uniform that clung to him nicely. He and Mikasa and the rest were always sporting it nowadays. Eren felt like he should be wearing it at all moments of the day, him being a soldier and all, but no one has given him one.  

"Armin!" Eren yelled, smiling just as widely as arms wrapped around him. He repeated the gesture. "What are you doing here?" Eren asked him, breaking their hug. 

"Training ended! Mikasa is coming soon, we saw you and thought we'd eat out here and talk!" Armin said with an excited smile and Eren felt torn. "So she went to go get lunch while I told you, in case you left or something." 

Eren sighed. "I didn't even know it was lunch time." 

"It is." Armin said, tucking a blonde hair behind his ear. "Have you been training all day?" 

Eren nodded. "I started after breakfast, yeah, but hey," Eren said, making Armin perk up. "you caught me at a bad time, I'm actually  _still_ training- I know-" Eren said, seeing the look of sadness cross Armin's face. "but save a spot for me at dinner, yeah? I'm sure it'll be over by then." Eren said. 

"Yeah, I-" Armin began, but stopped abruptly when Hanji smashed into Eren. 

"And GO!" She yelled, cackling as her and Eren untangled themselves. 

"Y-Yeah, just a second, Hanji." Eren said, turning to Armin. Hanji followed his gaze, barely realizing someone else was there with him. "See you soon, Arm'." Eren said, ruffling his hair before he turned to Hanji. "Can you give me a hint? Like how hard it is to find it?" 

Hanji looked at Armin for a little bit, was that an expression of regret? Eren didn't linger on it long because Hanji spoke with a grin. "No hints! Go, go!" She said, pushing Eren.

Eren sighed. "See you, Armin, tell 'Kasa I'll see her soon." Eren said before he ran to the town. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren sniffed, getting signs then and there. On the side of a building he'd get a whiff of it and he figured Hanji rubbed it on there to confuse him or help him. He followed his scent wherever it lead him. He had gone in circles once and he was done with that, but not sure how to end it. Hanji had put the scent on so many buildings and houses and he has received enough disgusted looks for the rest of his life. 

He decided he wouldn't follow those scents. He remembered smelling the jacket, it was much stronger than the scents on the side of buildings. He'd just have to block the other's out, like he does with his hearing, and sniff out the strongest scent. 

He walked, but not for very long before he got a stronger whiff than even the jacket.

So, he followed it.

He followed it till he got an overwhelming inhale of it, stopping at a house. It was small, but well-kept. Trees surrounding the house, as if acting like a wall. There were no pesky leaves on the ground, or trash, which was rare here; everywhere Eren went there was trash on the ground. The scent tied it all together.

He wondered if Hanji just rubbed it all over this house.

"Fuckin' four eyes..." He heard mumbling and a door slam. "Taking my shit like it's some game-what the fuck are you doing here?" Levi asked bitterly, spotting Eren when he came out of the trees, putting on the cloak Hanji had shown him.

"Found it!" He yelled, hoping Hanji would hear him.

"Found _it_?" Levi asked, putting his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing important." Eren said. "Training exercise, not that you care." Not that Eren wishes he cared, but maybe he did just a little. 

"I _do_ care," Eren's hopes rose up, hearing Levi saying he cared. "especially if it involves  _my_ clothes, you assholes." Eren's hopes plummeted.

"I-I didn't know, I was just supposed to find the scent..." Eren said, sighing. Now he realizes why it was familiar.

Levi smelt amazing.

"Tch." Levi said. "I found it before you brat, so, you suck."

Eren rolled his eyes. He wondered if he'd ever have a conversation with Levi without the man insulting him. He should be put off by it, wanting nothing to do with it, yet he doesn't want him or Levi to move so they can keep conversing.

 _No._ No, no, no. He looked away and shook his head from the thought of staying. Why would he want to stay? What about Levi was appealing enough to want to stick around him only to be called names and only get punished for saying them back. 

Maybe because he thinks Levi is just _joking_ around with him. That maybe this is his humor and it's hard to get around and start to actually not take it to heart at what he spits at him. 

And maybe he's just making excuses.

Eren took a step away from Levi, then another before he fully started walking away.

"Brat." Levi called, raising his voice slightly. His voice sounded commanding, making Eren stop his movements and look back at him. "You're going to Hanji, right?"

Eren just nodded his reply.

"I need to yell at the crazy shit, so, I'll walk with you." Levi said, his voice less harsh as he walked alongside Eren.

Eren grumbled something unintelligible to both Levi and himself, but the annoyed tone could most definitely be detected. Levi looked up at him, raising his head a great amount to just look at Eren's face because of their height difference. 

"Brat." Levi said, turning his gaze back to ahead of him. 

"Grumpy old-"

"Want to finish that sentence, kid? Because I will be calling you the old man when you can't walk and I am still this young." Levi interrupted. 

"I'm sure I won't even be talking to you in a hundred years." Eren said, feeling weird for saying that. He still couldn't believe he'd live to be so old.

Levi rolled his eyes and it was silent.

"She did a terrible job." Levi said, eventually. Eren was pleasantly shocked that Levi was actually breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

"She did a terrible job." Levi repeated. "I mean, she hid what you were supposed to smell out in a place surrounded by the smell, that makes it easier."

Eren shrugged. "She was probably staring off easy. I'm just sorry it had to deal with you." Eren said, not really regretting it. Even though Eren was... infatuated? The vampire still managed pissed him off. He wondered what Levi thought of him, Eren didn't really express his interest in the man, but instead insults him right back. Maybe Levi actually thinks he means it in a foul way. 

"You and me both." Levi replied just as bitterly, if not more. 

"Boys!" Hanji yelled in greeting as she landed just in front of Eren and Levi, nearly landing on top of both of them. Levi growled and shoved her up against the side of a building with impossible speed, causing Eren to search around him for frightened faces, but saw that him, Levi and Hanji were alone. 

"You little bitch," Levi growled. "what did that help? Hm? I'm certainly pissed now and that helps  _no one_." Levi hissed. "Now the dog knows where I live." 

"Right here." Eren sneered, completely done with being called a dog by Levi. He reached forward and grabbed Levi's hood, wrenching him off of Hanji. "And as I recall, I am much more human than you." Eren said, yelping when Levi grabbed his hand and twisted it at an impossible angle. 

"You sure cry like one." Levi said calmly. "That took balls, kid, but think before you act-" Levi said, twisting his wrist the other way, making tears stream down Eren's face. "it'll save you some pain and looking like a complete idiot." 

"Levi." Hanji cut in seriously, grabbing his shoulder gently, but the stern look in her eyes made up for it. "You're hurting him." 

"Good." Levi said. "It should teach him not to stand up to his higher-ups." 

Eren growled and brought back his leg, aiming towards Levi's stomach, but Levi was quick. He took Eren's broken wrist and grabbed it, throwing Eren to the ground in a way that Eren lost the air in his lungs. 

"Levi!" Hanji yelled, running to Eren. Eren didn't push her away, but moved away from her, not wanting help. 

"I'm okay." Eren said, standing up and cradling his wrist in his hand. _Eren was... infatuated?_ No. He resented Levi. He wanted nothing to do with him. "Lets finish the training for the day." 

"That's it for right now." Hanji said. "If you're feeling better tonight-" 

"I will. I feel okay now." Eren said, determined. Maybe training will distract him from the major disappointment buring his chest right now. Maybe they could work on his healing, because if he was a wolf, this would already be halfway healed, but Eren still feels the painful throb.  

"Still, you didn't get lunch, just rest. I want to get you when the moon is up to test your night vision." Hanji said. "Dinner's soon, I know you promised your friend."

He did. But his friends would ask what happened to his arm and why he was dusty. He could tell the truth, but he didn't want to admit he was beat up.  

Eren nodded and looked at Levi, whom was staring back at him. Eren didn't know what he saw on his face. Regret? Sympathy? He brushed the thought off; it was what he wanted to think. No, those expressions weren't on Levi's face, Levi wasn't capable of feeling any of those. 

Not for Eren.

He'd be surprised if he could feel it towards anyone. 

He can't believe he wanted to be Levi's friend. A simple friend. He can't comprehend that he thought the insults were a joke. 

Eren thought desperately for a departing sentence. Some dramatic exit to make Levi feel terrible about his actions, but Eren just walked away, letting his throbbing wrist fall to his side. 

He decided to run. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji looked at him with disappointment right when Eren disappeared. 

"I don't want to hear it," Levi said, holding up a hand and halting Hanji's words. "what I do want to know is why in the hell you pulled that little stunt?" 

Hanji sighed. "I wanted to try something." She replied. "Didn't work." 

"You wanted to  _try_ something? What in the hell would that be?" Levi asked, truly not having an inkling of what in the fuck Hanji was trying to set up here. 

"I just thought something." She answered. "It doesn't matter, anyways." Hanji said, turning to walk away as well. 

Levi doesn't think he has ever seen her like this, she almost seems... Upset at Levi. Which Levi thought was nearly impossible. Levi has thrown insults to her left and right, and she always took them with a crazy grin and manic laugh.

"Hanji." Levi said sternly. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Levi asked. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt the kid and ruined your experiment and training, but the kid fucking  _handled_ me, you know I don't allow-" 

"I know that." Hanji snapped. "You ever think Eren has feelings, too? How would you feel if someone called you 'dead man' every time you saw them, Levi? No one knows you're a vampire, everyone knows what Eren holds inside him." Hanji said. "I care about him and I just thought you did, too." 

She was walking away again, then running just as Eren had. 

Levi was left alone, deserving it.

 

...

 

Levi stormed back into his home, slamming the door behind him, breaking it in the process. Levi sighed and poured a glass of wine, almost breaking the bottle as he held it over his glass. 

Sometimes this supernatural strength really was a burden.

 _"I care about him and I just thought you did, too."_ Hanji's voice rang in his head. He just needed a second to clear his head from what just happened. 

The kid was under his skin. With the whole world the way it is, he begs for it to change. But it hasn't. He hasn't leaned on anyone and he isn't about to start trying to feel  _okay_ by getting the help from some kid carrying his own world on his shoulders. He's sure the kid doesn't want anything to do with him, anyways. Not anymore. He has been acting crude to the boy ever since they first spoke with one another; and it looks like Eren has finally had enough of it.

But Levi hasn't. 

His anger had rose and he took it out on Eren. Eren, mostly being the cause of his frustration. He hated how he felt, he hated his affection towards the brat. 

Affection he didn't know how to show.

He has found sorrow in his mind most of all the time, he is still finding that sorrow and he can't get away from it. Is he thinking Eren doing him good will go his way this time? To have a man at home that will treat him well? Not in this world. It was  _literally_ filled with Nightmares, him being one himself. 

He's developing feelings over one, as well. Or whatever the hell Eren was.

But Levi knows that doesn't define who Eren is, he is just using it as an excuse. As a distracting and hateful thought to make his mind wander down a road that had signs telling him to turn this way to resent Eren. 

He always backed away. 

Maybe it was just his body and not his spirit. Maybe it was those collarbones below that long neck that and not that passion running through his being, maybe it was those broad shoulders instead of that wide smile that managed to put some light in Levi's day. 

Maybe it was just that he needed him out of his system. Below him, rocking with each thrust Levi hit him with, moaning Levi's name till his throat is sore. 

Yes. That's what he needed. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Eren sat alone at an empty bench. Dinner was starting soon and he was waiting for his friends.

He and Hanji talked after the incident with Levi and Eren didn't really want to talk about it and Hanji probably sensed that. She helped wrap his wrist so it could heal, also apologizing for Levi's actions. 

Eren told her it wasn't her fault and she had no reason to apologize. 

She grinned her grin at him, which made him a little happier. 

Not many people were in the dining room, Eren could only see elderly couples coming in, probably getting here before everyone else so they could get in the line earlier and not get hurt. This place gets rowdy and packed, Eren almost didn't want to eat in here. 

"Brat." 

Eren's head shot up, eliciting a pain erupting from his head to his neck and he winced, never having felt that before. He moved his head to the side, trying to stretch the uncomfortable feeling away. He succeeded, sort of, and he looked up at Levi, whom was sitting down across from him. 

"Corporal." Eren said back, not bothering to keep the hatred from his tone. 

"Levi." Levi said, narrowing his eyes at Eren. "Call me Levi." 

Eren rolled his own eyes, laughing slightly without emotion. "Friend's call each other by their names, we're not friends." Eren said, using his good hand to swirl his straw in his clear cup of water he asked for when he got here. 

"Stop being a little brat." Levi said. "What do you think I'm doing?" 

"I don't know," Eren said, glaring at him. "maybe you came to break my other wrist." 

"You shouldn't have grabbed me." Levi retorted back. 

"You shouldn't have called me dog." Eren spat at him, raising his voice slightly, almost standing up from the seat. 

"Calm down, calm down." Levi said. "I apologize for all that, but now you know better next time." 

Eren gaped at him. "You're kidding me." 

Levi shrugged. 

"Gosh, you're annoying." 

"Glad we feel the same." Levi said. "Now, I won't call you dog and you won't touch me?" 

"I won't even talk to you." Eren said, sipping his water as he looked up at Levi. 

"You're going to have to when we start combat training." Levi said, crossing his legs. "That's what I'm doing, I don't want things to be all negative and annoying if I have to be around you all day." 

Eren looked down. He supposed he had a point, but Eren would just receive and take fighting advice from the vampire, and not ask him how his day is, or get to know anything about him. 

"Alright." Eren said eventually. 

"Great." Levi said, taking Eren's water and drinking some. Eren stared at him, his eyes narrowing as he took the drink away. 

"That's mine." Eren said, pushing it away from Levi's reach. "There was no point to do that. You don't even need it." Eren said, taking caution and lowering his voice. 

"There was a point." Levi said, his voice just as low. Was... was that a smirk? "So I can see that cute little nose scrunch you do when I piss you off." 

Eren gasped. His eyes widened and he stared after Levi as he got up and left. 

He had to be staring like that for a long amount of time, because he was ripped away from his amazement by a flick to the forehead by Jean. 

"Hey." Eren said, rubbing his head. 

"What'cha day dreaming about, Jaeger? See boobs for the first time?" Jean asked with a smirk, sitting down where Levi once was sitting. Marco sat next to him with a disapproving nudge to Jean's arm. 

"Are you okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked, sitting next to him. Eren looked over at her and smiled kindly.

"I'm fine." He promised. He was fine, albeit a little confused that the man noticed things about Eren that he has never been told he does and remembered them. Maybe he and Levi could be closer, maybe Levi even wanted that and just didn't know how to show it. Eren's hope's rose on that because it seemed probable. Levi barely showed emotion as it is, and wanting to display the fact that you want to be around someone might be rather difficult for Levi. 

"What happened to your wrist?" Mikasa asked, taking his wrist. He flinched at the initial movement, assuming she'd touch the injured part and cause him pain unintentionally, but she was gentle with Eren, as she always was. It always reminded him of his mother. 

"Ah, training." Eren said, letting her inspect it, even though she could see much because it was wrapped. "That's why I'm all dusty." 

"Are you lying, Eren?" Mikasa asked, gently setting Eren's wrist back onto his lap. 

"No, Mikasa." Eren said firmly, feeling a little guilty. But he hides enough pain from them that he is used to it by now. 

"I'll get your food, you stay here." Mikasa said, standing up with the other's before Eren could protest. It was only a broken wrist. 

 _"How is it?"_ Came a smooth voice that filled his mind.  _"Your wrist?"_

Eren smiled slightly. It felt weird, Levi's voice filling his head, but it felt... good. "It's fine." Eren spoke aloud, a little quietly because there were people surrounding him, but he's sure Levi could hear him. 

_"Good."_

"This is pretty cool." Eren said, a little giddy. "Like mind reading, or something." 

 _"It's no where near mind reading, idiot."_ Levi's voice scolded, and Eren could see Levi rolling his eyes. 

"Close enough." Eren mumbled, drinking his water. 

 _"Come to my house after after dinner. We need to talk about your combat training."_ Levi ordered. 

"Yes sir." 

 _"Levi."_ Levi said.  _"I already told you this, stop being stupid."_

Eren rolled his eyes. "I rolled my eyes just now, by the way." Eren informed. "And I was telling a joke, quit being so grumpy and take a joke." 

_"Quit telling bad jokes, then maybe."_

Eren laughed. "One day." 

_"One day what?"_

"One day I'll make you laugh." Eren said with a gentle smile on his face. 

 _"Tch."_ Levi said.  _"Bye, brat."_

"See you later, Levi." 

There was no reply. At least not from Levi. 

"Who are you talking to?" Mikasa asked, handing him his plate of food. He thanked her and poked at it, he wasn't that hungry these days. 

"No one?" Eren said, eyebrows drawing together. 

"I saw your lips moving." Mikasa said, she was not convinced. 

"Oh, maybe I was talking to myself?" Eren said, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't tell her the truth. 

"Eren," Armin's voice said, he sounded chiding. Something he has picked up from Mikasa. "eat." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, guys! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
